Fight or Flight
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Raven was just a teen when she joined Beacon. She never knew she'd fall for a loudmouth gunslinger. rated T for violence, profanity and death. doesn't follow show or manga. Chapter on Monday is 900-1200 words. Chapter pushed to Friday and is 900 words. To be updated on the 26th of September. Chapters are once a month or so currently. Chapter 1200 words pushed back a chapter.
1. Raven

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about RWBY. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Mistral.)**

The girl was barely 18. She continued rushing through the forest.

This was Raven Branwen. She continued to run before she leapt into a tree and panted.

"Ugh, I hate the corrupt cops…" Raven muttered, she perched in the tree and waited till the Mistral Airships passed by.

In addition to the various criminals? She also had the corrupted parts of Mistral police chasing her down.

"Damn it, I can't run for much longer," Raven stated. She pulled out her sword.

_Omen_ was her weapon; it was a blade designed for HER. she brushed the debris off the blade and gazed into the crimson of the odachi. She hummed before gazing up at the sky.

Raven was NOT a monster. She could be cold and brutal at times, but she only killed as a last resort.

Raven wasn't amused that Roman Torchwick was going after her. she flipped out of the tree and landed on the ground and panted.

"Damn it, damn it all." She said before she leapt to another tree. she had to get out of the area before the airships came back.

If Roman's men found her, she'd end up killing them. they stood in the way of her mission.

She turned and cut the head off a Beowolf who tried to make mincemeat out of her.

The Beowolf collapsed to the ground. she sliced it again and it collapsed to the ground, bisected.

"Stupid Grimm…" She said before a Bullhead flew over her. Raven watched the craft set down a small distance to her.

She rested her hand on the hilt of _Omen_. Her fingers slowly continued to mess with the trigger of the sword.

"Raven Branwen?" She heard from the Bullhead while the craft put down. Raven kept her hand attached to her weapon while leaning on the tree.

"Who wants to know?!" Raven asked, her mask covered her face and muffled her voice.

"I believe you know who I am?" Raven heard from the craft. She hummed.

"You are Raven Branwen, correct? Older sister of Qrow Branwen?" Raven stepped closer towards the craft and took her hand off her weapon.

"I am, Ozpin. What do you want with me?" Raven asked. she brushed off her clothes before slowly slipping her mask off her face.

"I wish to recruit you into the group I'm putting together. You're a skilled swordswoman, aren't you? I heard you killed over a dozen of Roman Torchwick's men in this area?" Ozpin asked.

"2 dozen, and yes. He's pretty much turned half the kingdom against me, I've been running after then." She heard from Ozpin.

she drew closer to the man before drawing _Omen_ and pointing it at Ozpin.

"Give me one reason you think I shouldn't cut your head off. I know how many people want access to my semblance. You know about my Semblance, don't you?" Raven asked. If the Beacon headmaster was intimidated, he showed nothing betraying his feelings.

"If you mean Kindred Link? I don't, your Semblance makes you part of what you are. I'm sure your aware of who I'm recruiting you to fight? you have been running for 2 years, haven't you? Spring Maiden." He asked, Raven crossed her arms and blinked.

"Am I supposed to be impressed by you knowing who I am?" Raven put in. Ozpin shook his head and tapped his fingers on his cane with annoyance.

"No. I do entirely wish for you to join me, though. Salem will come for your power just as he will the relic. You wish to save your tribe? Your brother had already joined my group, he was insistent I could make you join the group." Ozpin stated. Raven rolled her eyes and looked around.

"Fine, but if I do? we talk terms, I'm going to fight Salem on my rules. I've been doing it like that the entire tune I've been in Mistral?" Raven stated, crossing her arms before walking into the bullhead and looking behind her at the others.

They all embarked on the Bullhead before Ozpin instructed the pilot to fly off.

Raven had no idea that her life would change at Beacon and it would be for the better.

She hummed and closed her eyes to get her first sleep.

Author notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out this will be an 80 or so word chapter hopefully. Next chapter will be on next, next Friday or so and will show Raven at Beacon and her training will introducing Maize. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Winter's story will be tomorrow or Sunday and Willow's is 1000 words or so. **


	2. Beacon

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fight or Flight. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vale.)**

Raven stood in the office with Ozpin. She looked at the headmaster while Glynda explained.

"You will be assigned a team, and will attend classes. We already know you're a skilled Huntress in training." Glynda stated. Raven rolled her eyes and rested her hand on _Omen_.

"A. I was a vigilante, B? You're kidding, I need a team? And C? you expect me to work well with others?" Raven asked. She barely got along with her brother; how would she get along with someone else.

"Your brother is already on another team, Professor Ozpin already planned for your inclusion despite my objections… Besides, we already know about Mr. Branwen's Semblance and your relationship with your brother. He is on team STRQ, you are on team RUST." Glynda looked away and with a wave of her weapon stopped Raven's hand from touching the hilt of her sword.

"I am well aware of your Maiden Powers, Ms. Branwen. You aren't going to use them," Glynda stated. She completed her circle to the desk while Ozpin spoke.

"You wish to change things? Then deal with the burden of leadership. You're the leader of your village, isn't it?" Ozpin got up before walking out to the window.

Raven looked at him. Raven tightened the gloves on her hands before cracking her neck. She sighed and tapped her foot on the ground before standing.

"Ms. Branwen? You will be escorted to your room by Ms. Goodwitch before meeting your team by night." Ozpin explained before Raven crossed her arms and sighed before pulling down her mask over her eyes. 

"Fine, I'm guessing I'm the leader of the team, correct?" Raven asked. Ozpin nodded before he turned away from the window.

"Yes, you are indeed the leader of the group. RUST is the group you led. You should know that one member? Maize Uaithne? Your partner? He is a very snarky and… Well, you will see when you meet him… I do have one request if you wish for me to do nothing more than keep a close eye on you… You do NOT tell anyone about your powers. I'm sure your well aware how dangerous the power of a maiden and what someone could do if they get their hands on yours…" Ozpin walked around the room before allowing Raven to be escorted from the room.

Raven continued to thumb the trigger for _Omen_ expecting a fight at any moment. Raven always expected a fight. she enjoyed combat.

Raven was led through the grounds while brushing off her outfit. She looked at Glynda.

"You don't like me at all, do you?" She asked the Huntress who turned to face the young girl.

"You are reckless, arrogance, your profile shows traits of bloodlust far above the 'justice' you claim to fight for. You have clashed with numerous Mistral Hunters and Police. You are the leader of a group of scavengers and I assume that the Maiden you killed wasn't working for the woman you assume she is. I don't trust you, like has nothing to do with it, my feelings are meaningless at the moment." Glynda smacked her weapon into her hand while Raven folded her arms.

"I don't need my powers to take you out… I have a bond with my brother… I can go from Solitas to Sanus to Anima. My Semblance isn't limited to distance… Its only drawback is I can't use it on anyone I just met… I need a bond with them before I can use it. I'm not stupid to not understand why people like Ozpin want my Semblance." Raven stated before walking off. She pulled a key from her pouch.

"Also? I'm not a thief, I'm a scavenger. I'm very good at it as well." Raven walked off with the key as Glynda checked her side to find Raven had swiped the key form her.

She followed the girl as Raven read what was on the key. She leapt to a lamppost before kicking herself off it to a ledge. She then leapt and using a gust of wind to land on the roof.

"That girl is going to be more annoying than I thought… I swear it's going to be amusing when she finds out how much her partner doesn't follow orders well at all." Glynda muttered before going to find the Spring Maiden.

Raven unlocked the door and drew _Omen_ before she looked around the room before she hummed.

The room was empty. She sheathed her weapon on her side and blinked. She patted the sheath on her weapon before slowly lifting the mask on her face. She slowly had her weapon cycle through the blades before Glynda appeared behind her.

She turned to face the Huntress before she tossed her mask into the bed with annoyance. she cracked her knuckles.

"If we're done goofing off, you're going to have to meet the rest of team RUST soon." She stated.

Raven smirked with amusement.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Raven will be different then canon, she's cockier and fuller of herself. Next chapter will be on next Sunday or so and will show Raven meeting Maize and the rest of her team. until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	3. Maize

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fight or Flight. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vale.)**

Maize glared at Raven as she did him. The wild, spiky black haired, blue eyed warrior wore a blue jacket with a black undershirt and black jeans. He had orange combat like boots. He had brownish fingerless gloves along with a western felt duster.

He had the holsters for 2 handguns which were either magnums or powerful hand canon like guns.

Maize glared at her as the necklace he had gently clicked against his neck.

"The hell I'm not taking orders from some pickpocket princess." Glynda and the others stood across from them.

One of the members was Taiyang Xiao Long and the other was a Faunus known by the name of Salmon 'Sal' Abiko. He wore a Red long coat, a black undershirt, a pair of black boots, a pair of black rings on his right hand and a pair of crimson pants.

He also had a scar on his face, making his dark brown eyes seem all the more offsetting as did the fact that he carried a pair of swords or a bladed weapon on his back from the looks of it.

Both Maize and Raven continued to glare at each other before Glynda cleared her throat.

"Ms. Branwen, and Mr. Uaithne. I am well aware of your dislike for each other as neither Mistral nor Vacuo are very well-off kingdoms… That doesn't give you the right to name call. Raven? You called Maize a 'cutthroat cowboy'… You will be going into the initiation phase tomorrow to see how well you work as a team. I suggest you take the time to acquaint each other." Glynda looked to see Maize rested his hands on his holsters.

Raven was already gripping the hilt of _Omen_ as she looked at Maize. Glynda sighed and slapped down her weapon between the two teens.

Both turned to her with shock and confusion, neither ready for the sudden drop in tension as they dropped their hands from their weapons.

"You both are going to give me gray hair…" Glynda turned to the rest of Raven's team.

"You both keep an eye on them both, I don't want them killing each other… If either of you wish to fight? do it at the training grounds, your Aura will be stopped from falling all the way by the status fields, I'm going to lose it if either of you kill each other." Glynda muttered before she left the room.

She turned to see the duo grumble something before turning away. Glynda already knew Maive's Semblance was as dangerous as Raven's. Ozpin had taken a very deep interest in STRQ and RUST.

She left the room and closed it behind her with her Semblance and activated the camera that she had planted for the day.

Raven turned away from Maize towards Taiyang and Sal.

"What about you both? You both going to have a problem with me being a leadership role on the team? It's called team RUST…" Raven said. Maize rolled his eyes. 

"You're not the only one who doesn't want to be on this team. I went from Hunting down all the Grimm and bandits like you I wanted to being knocked out by a guy with a blunderbuss axe in a sneak attack and then I get stuck on a team with another bandit." He hissed, Raven chose a fire Dust blade and held it against Maize's throat.

He had already drawn one of his guns and pressed it against her ribs.

"You try it, you better be willing to finish it. I've killed a lot of bandits, your just be another scumbag with a gun who thinks their hot crap when they aren't… And trust me, I've fought a lot of people like that over the years… A lot." Maize turned to Tai.

"Aren't you some jokester from Patch who could manhandle Grimm? I didn't know Ozpin was hiring anyone he could find to be Hunters for his group." He stated. Tai smiled and Maize put his gun back into his holster.

"I'll prove I'm going to be the boss of the team when we get to work tomorrow… We're supposed to kill a giant Alpha Grimm who's in charge of the forest? I'll kill it and then your see who the hell your messing with. Whoever kills the most Grimm tomorrow wins." Maize pushed _Omen_ away, Raven hummed.

"Deal, I'll gladly slaughter more Grimm then you tomorrow if it means your see who's the better Hunter on the group." Raven said. Tai turned to Sal.

"I just took this to kick butt and pick up girls… This isn't what I thought I'd be seeing." Sal shrugged and turned to the two with interest as they huffed and turned away.

Neither at all knew what would be coming, the challenges they'd face. They just knew tomorrow would be different, it would change the dynamic.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out this story is set in an au so it will be different then the show mostly. Next chapter will end up being on next Wednesday and will show the initiation, fighting styles, semblances and such of team RUST. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I am probably making a Summer or Glynda story soon. let me know which. **


	4. Emerald Forest

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fight or Flight. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vale.)**

The quartet was blasted into the air before they split off in 4 directions.

Maize fired off _Vindicta _and _Retribution_ before grabbing a branch and swung in an arc before using the momentum to flip to the ground.

He landed in a crouch before putting his guns on his waist. He didn't need their other form yet. He dusted off his jacket before walking through the forest.

He looked up to see Raven fly over his head and hummed before he adjusted his hat and started to walk under the trees.

"Pickpocket Princess…" He muttered before following in the direction as he knew they'd have to solve this as a group.

**(With Raven)**

Raven kicked off a tree before balancing on the tree branch as she looked around the forest.

The Emerald forest reminded her a lot of Mistral. She noticed a Beowolf howl before sighing and resting her hand on _Omen_ before she dropped down to next branch.

She leapt down to another branch before swinging herself down to the ground. She landed in a crouch as she rested her hand on the hilt of the weapon.

She turned to look around before turning around, her eyes narrowing under her Grimm mask.

She drew and cut the Beowolf down. It fell, perfectly bisected to the ground as she stepped over the Grimm.

She sheathed her sword before tapping the handle as she continued walking. She glanced around at the trees, taking in her surroundings. She enjoyed the forest because she had dozens of perches and she could launch ambushes from every direction.

It also helped that not all Grimm were able to climb trees. She turned only to watch a gun being fired towards her.

She watched as the bullet pass inches from her eyes only to see them cut through a Ursa which crashed to the ground. A smoking hole was within it's bone like mask, dead between the eyes.

She turned to see Maize who glared at her while holding the blue and white revolver which had the image of a Blind Worm Grimm painted on it.

"If I was going to kill you, that shot would have been going right through your mask." Maize blew the smoke off his weapon and lowered it so it was parallel to the ground.

"I'm a scavenger, not a thief." Raven retorted as Maize rolled his eyes.

"You act like people who steal off others and disobey the law are different. I live in a kingdom where we have no law." Maize twirled his weapon.

Raven pressed a button on her stealth that made it fire _Omen_ out with its signature crimson blade.

She caught it and tackled Maize, twisting his free arm behind his back and wrapping her legs around his waist so he couldn't stand up.

Maize responded to her resting _Omen_ against his throat by pressing _Vindicta_ to her chest. The duo looked at each other as their eyes were the only things visible through their headwear as the duster covered much of Maize's face and it was with a hood.

"What now?" Both obviously considered killing the other at the moment but knew they were at an impasse.

They were partners. They already knew no matter how much they disliked each other, the moment they locked eyes, they would be partners.

Second, both had Aura, which meant either's attack would only damage the cloak of Aura which kept them safe.

And third? Grimm surrounded them, drawn by the rush of negative emotions like a shark to fresh blood.

Both rolled to the side and backed up till their shoulders touched. Maize looked at a group of Ursa while Raven glared at a pack of Ursa.

"We can talk about this later." Maize hummed and nodded; he cocked the hammers on his guns. 

"Keep up and don't slow down. Their eat you alive." Maize didn't know how to feel about Raven. She did entirely have the skill to match her talent.

But if she was a thief? He'd hate her like the others, Humanity fought itself more then they did other people.

"Then follow my lead, rattlesnake." Raven said with a smirk. She gripped her sword tighter as the duo prepared to combat the horde of Grimm.

Both screamed out war cries as the Grimm dogpiled them.

**(With Sal and Tai)**

Tai looked at Sal before humming.

"I'm guessing your new to Vale, right?" Sal nodded before both heard faint cries in the distance.

"They uh… Their busy destroying the forest, aren't they?" Tai asked. Sal nodded as the duo started walking towards the forest before both looked at a Nevermore which flew overhead.

None of the group knew their day in the forest would change them forever and define team RUST.

Ozpin watched all of this from the cliff before taking a long sip of his tea and looking at the ground.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Maize and Raven have a very different relationship then Tai and her would. I will post another longer chapter next week as hopefully my friend can respond so we can brainstorm some ideas. Next chapter is on next Saturday or so and will show Maize and Raven fighting Grimm and forming up with Tai and Sal. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Glynda's story will hopefully be done by tomorrow.**


	5. The horde

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fight or Flight. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vale.)**

The sound of war cries broke the air as the duo unleashed their skill on the Grimm.

Maize turned and obliterated the head of a Beowolf with _Vindicta _as he slid under another one and turned to look at Raven.

Raven bisected a Ursa before backflipping off its body to send a slash of flames which scorched a pair of Ursa and allowed her to land on a branch.

She looked at Maize who turned only to see a Ursa lunge at him. He shoved _Retribution_ into its mouth and emptied the weapon into it.

He sighed and threw _Vindicta_ into the air. He pulled out a new chamber of bullets before throwing them into the air as he cracked open the chamber of _Retribution_. He clubbed a Beowolf with the weapon before a fresh magazine fell into the weapon.

He caught it and fanned the gun, slaughtering 4 more Ursa as he put the weapon on his hip.

He caught _Vindicta_ before Raven flipped off his back and buried her blade into the skull of another Beowolf before she turned to be face to face with a Ursa.

Maize shot it, destroying the Grimm's skull with an Ice Dust bullet which caused it to freeze and hit the ground, shattering into pieces.

"Not bad." Maize started to say before Raven sheathed her sword. She turned and fired the blade at Maize.

Maize blinked only once as Raven lunged forward, caught the blade before launching into a kick.

Her foot slammed the Beowolf into the tree, shattering it before she grabbed the paw of the Beowolf. She pivoted and brought up _Omen_, using the momentum to bisect the Grimm.

She landed, twirled the blade before she sheathed the blade on her hip as she hummed.

"Nice move." Maize tilted his head and looked at the ground before he hummed as well. He put his guns on his hips.

That was when the roars of the Ursa Major and the Alpha Beowolf. Maize and Raven went to grab their weapons from their hips.

That was when Tai jumped on the Ursa and twisted its throat till it cracked audibly and collapsed to the ground. The Beowolf had a sword go through its chest before the blade was swung upwards, bisecting it at the skull.

Maize and Raven looked at the other half of their team as Tai climbed off the corpse of the Grimm as Sal twirled one of the chained blades around his arm.

"Finally found you guys." Tai said as Maize reloaded his guns and put them away and Raven cleaned the loose dust on her helmet.

"Good, let's go find the relic and get back to the school." Raven turned back to the boys and sighed.

She snapped her fingers and a clash of lightning hit the middle of the clearing.

"Now. We're burning daylight, boys." Maize sighed, turned his hat down and walked into the forest as Raven followed.

Tai and Sal looked at each other before following the duo.

**(10 minutes later)**

Raven looked at Maize who continued to flick the hammers of his guns back and forth. She turned to look at the others before humming and folding her hands behind her back.

The group continued their trek before coming to a clearing. Maize clicked the hammer of his weapons and Raven on _Omen's _hilt.

The group slowly walked into the clearing before they slowly started scanning the area. Maize hummed and looked at Raven.

"I don't see any Grimm, do you?" Raven shook her head as Tai balled up his fists as Maize eyed the man.

"Do you have a weapon or do you just plan on punching all the Grimm?" Raven asked, that was when they heard the whirl of an airship.

That was when it dropped a pair of crates, very massive ones onto the plains.

"Professor Ozpin would like to test your skills in battle… He had a few Grimm exported from across Anima for test purposes… Your objective is to kill the Grimm and retrieve the relics on them… That is all." Glynda's voice came from loudspeakers.

The crates were the size of small building. They blinked before a tusk smashed through one crate.

Another was a massive wing as both Grimm smashed their way out of the crates.

"You have to be kidding me…." The quartet already knew what the Grimm were.

One was a Megoliath… An Megoliath which was the size of a business building… The other was a Sea Feilong which was the size of a ship.

"ARE YOU JOKING!?" UST yelled as Raven grinned under her mask.

"Now this is going to be fun." The others looked at their seemingly insane leader before preparing to fight the massive Grimm, Maize could just make out the chest pieces on their spines.

They all prepared their weapons as the massive Grimm charged at them.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Raven and Maize are going to have a very unique combat style. I am also going to give Taiyang a weapon and such. next chapter will show RUST fighting Ozpin's test. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Yang's Chapter will hopefully be tonight or tomorrow. Glynda's story will be today and Ruby's chapter might be tomorrow. Sakura's story is also 1200 words at the moment. **


	6. Megoliath

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fight or Flight. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vale.)**

Raven rushed around the Megoliath while the massive Grimm trumpeted and charged at her, she turned to see the others battling the Geist. Maize's bullets bounced off the scales of the creature.

Maize turned to look at Raven. She could kill both Grimm with her powers… Perhaps Ozpin was testing her powers.

Maize cracked open _Vindicta_ and turned to Sal.

"Go for the head, that thing has to have a weak spot… I'm going for the mask." Maize loaded in another magazine of bullets, half with Gravity Dust Bullets and the other half with Ice.

The faster they killed the Geist, the faster they could focus on the Megoliath.

Raven flipped off a tree before she sent a wave of flames at the Megoliath, it scorched the skin and got a trumpet of pain from the Grimm but did very little else.

She changed to going after the eyes, she sent a blast of wind at the Geist.

**(With Maize and the others)**

Maize rushed towards the trees before dodging a giant rock. He turned only to see Raven flying at the massive Grimm. It turned only to screech as Raven cut into its left arm.

The Grimm sent her flying with a flick of its other arm as it screeched and collapsed towards the ground.

"The eyes work out as well… I'm going after jumbo then…. I have an idea for the other Grimm." He turned and rushed towards the Megoliath.

"I…. Dude!" Tai yelled before Sal turned towards the Grimm.

"I have an idea to kill it… Possibly." Sal twirled his weapon with annoyance.

**(With Maize and Raven)**

Maize watched the massive Mammoth Grimm charge at Raven. He grabbed _Vindicta_ and sent himself into a slide.

He squeezed the triggers, spitting bullets into the stomach of the Grimm as it trumpeted in pain. The Grimm floated into the air before ice started to spread across its chest. He sighed as while the Gravity Dust bought him a few minutes, the other

He slid to a halt. His guns were smoking as the Grimm fell to a knee, wounded as he looked up at Raven.

"You know both of these Grimm aren't unstoppable… You just have to hit the belly… And not get stomped into a hamburger." He said while Raven looked at a Beowolf.

More Grimm had joined in the attack. Raven turned to her partner.

"Your semblance, what is it?" Raven asked while she prepared to attack the rest of the Grimm.

"Nothing that works on Grimm… I think Tai's Semblance is to get stronger when he gets hurt. I think Sal's is to dissolve whatever he touches if he focuses his mind on it…. I think. You have a plan or are we just going to trying to throwing ourselves at the wall?" He reloaded his guns while the Megoliath dropped to the ground and stomped towards them.

"Yes, you think you can help me kill the Megoliath so we can focus on the Grimm?" Raven asked while Maize nodded and turned to the Grimm.

"I wish I had a chance to use my weapon's other form. I want to point out that we're dealing with a giant horde of Grimm trying to rip us apart." He saw Tai slide backwards before he smashed his knuckles together.

They could see golden black knuckle dusters on his hands before he sighed.

"Just keep it busy for a few minutes and I'll deal with the rest." Raven removed her mask before Maize sighed and rushed towards the massive Grimm.

Raven's eyes began to glow red as she started to summon a massive ice sword and prepared to decapitate the Grimm.

He turned and shot 2 more Beowolves before the Megoliath swatted him. Maize rolled along the ground, his Aura shimmering as it drained considerably.

He looked up only to see Raven backflip and bury the massive blade into the Grimm's neck. The Grimm trumpeted and then fell to the ground before collapsing fully.

She walked flipped off the Grimm's back before the massive blade shattered into pieces.

"I… You couldn't have done that beforehand?" He asked before Raven grabbed her helmet and pulled it over her head.

Maize was too busy gunning down 3 Beowolves with _Retribution _ to notice as he looked at Raven. He thought he saw something coming from Raven's eyes.

He didn't care at the time, they could talk about it later, maybe it was her semblance or something.

He turned to see the massive Geist throw a tree at them before Raven cut the tree in half.

The massive bark clattered to the side of the duo as Maize climbed to his feet. He fixed his hat before they looked at the duo.

"Ok, we need to kill that Geist…" The Grimm continued to pour on them.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I apologize for the small fight; I didn't know what to do with this fight. next chapter will be on either Thursday or next Thursday and will show the second half of the fight and RUST fighting the Geist. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Ruby's chapter is on Friday and its 900 words with the Cinder chapter being 2000 words. Yang is on Sunday possibly; Winter is 1500 words and Penny is on Tuesday and is 900 words. **


	7. Geist

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fight or Flight. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vale.)**

Raven slashed through a Beowolf before Maize was knocked into her. Her Aura flashed Red as the Geist roared.

The Petra class Geist hovered over the group as Sam whipped a Beowolf before pulling the Grimm into the other blade of _Night Bane_.

"This Geist is becoming a pain in the ass!" Maize bellowed as he climbed to his feet and shot a Griffin which charged him.

_Vindicta_ smoked as he sighed and looked at the Grimm as it stood among the corpses of dying Grimm.

Raven, Maize, Sal and Tai all looked at the lumbering beast as it tauntingly smashed its fists together.

"Ok… We can exterminate this entire forest… But that boulder head has the only other relic we need. We need a way to kill it." Maize said as he cracked his neck, his guns were red hot from continuous fire.

"Those limbs look like their weak… And its face isn't tough, right?" Tai pointed at the mask of the monster.

"Yeah, but we're going to have to get lucky… I could destroy one of its arms with ice Dust, but I only got 3 Ice rounds rest, I couldn't destroy the other arm. We need to go for the face." Maize said before Raven sheathed _Omen_.

"I'll kill it, Tai, knock it off balance… Sal, can you restrain it's other arm and clear me a path?" Raven watched as another pack of Grimm… Beowolves and lowly Creeps, bugs surrounding their master. She counted 2 Creeps and 6 Beowolves.

"Yes… You better stab deep." Sal stated. He continued swinging one of _Night Bane's_ blades around his arm.

"On my signal." Raven and her teammates formed up behind her. Raven's eyes flared under her mask.

"NOW!" Raven yelled before she pressed the button to fire _Omen_. The blade a very beautiful blue of Ice Dust. It slammed into the head of a Creep, snapping its head while Raven rushed forward.

She cloaked her right hand in electricity and facepalmed a Beowolf before flipping off the Grimm's face and catching her sword in her left hand in one clean motion.

Maize gunned down 2 Beowolves with _Retribution_ before leaping off the body of the dying Grimm. He grabbed onto its leg and swung himself upside down.

He aimed _Vindicta_ at the left arm of the Grimm as it shook back and forth. Maize cursed as _Retribution_ fell from his holster and clinked to the ground. Maize fought to not drop his other gun.

"Tai, knock the damn thing off balance! I can't get a clear shot of its arm!" Maize dug his other hand into the stone while Sal rushed forward.

He twirled _Night Blade _and wrapped one blade around a Beowolf before twirling the other blade in an arc to decapitate the other 2.

He tossed the other Grimm into the air before twirling both blades around him.

He poured some of his Aura into the attack as the blades dug into its right arm. It thrashed around before Sal turned to Tai.

"TAI, TAKE DOWN IT'S LEGS!" Sal bellowed as the brawler rushed towards the massive Grimm.

Maize looked at his gun and noted there was 1 Gravity round left in the chamber. He twirled the hammer until the bullet was loaded.

"GO FOR THE RIGHT LEG, I THINK WE CAN KNOCK OUT THAT ONE!" Maize aimed at the other leg while Tai rushed in.

He shoulders checked the other Creep, crushing its head under his boot as he poured his Aura into a charge at the Grimm.

Tai slammed into its right leg as the creature went to step on him, Maize fired underneath the foot as it came down. he felt his hat fall from his head.

It stumbled backwards as Tai wrapped his hands around it's leg. Raven rushed from the tree she was on at the beast. She flipped _Omen_ around.

The Geist went to swing at Raven before the last 3 bullets… The last 3 _ice_ bullets, tore into its left arm while she sprinted forward.

The Geist's arm was slowly incased by frost before Raven landed on it. She continued to run as the Geist swung its arm towards a tree.

Raven leapt just as the Geist shattered its arm against the tree in a futile bid to try and kill her. Raven grinned as she flew towards the head of the creature.

Raven crashed right into the mask of the Grimm, burying Omen and releasing all the Dust into the skull of the beast.

It roared and hissed as it's mask like head froze, killing and brutally wounding the creature as it thrashed and screeched in pain.

The Grimm staggered as it died, it tipped over… And then fell backwards as _Omen's_ blade broke off.

Raven fell and crashed into Maize as they fell to the ground, their Auras glittered close to empty as the relic fell free from the corpse of the Grimm.

The group panted as Maize looked at the dead Grimm and the carnage they had brought.

"Ozpin has a hell of an entrance exam… So, there's that… Go team." He stated as he grabbed _Retribution_ and slowly sat up.

Raven dropped _Omen_ for a second and removed her mask as the group looked at the remains of the Grimm once more.

"So… Does this mean we pass?" Tai asked, he panted in exhaustion as Sal rested on his blades.

A Bullhead flew overhead before circling the plains. Maize brushed off his hat and fell backwards.

"Ugh, just kill me already, I didn't go from fighting bandits and thugs to fighting thousands of Grimm…" Raven pulled one of her legs to her as she rubbed her head.

The bullhead set down. both Glynda and Ozpin walked out of the ship towards the group before Ozpin chuckled.

"I told you all before this Beacon isn't for the weak willed… Well done." He stated before looking over the tired teens.

"You didn't tell us that our test would be fighting a pair of Grimm the size of a building… Ugh, I think my Aura is going to break." He looked at his Blue Aura while shaking his head back and forth with annoyance.

"Stop complaining…" Raven panted out while Maize glared at her before smirking.

"Fine… Can we go back to Beacon?" Glynda typed in a few commands on her scroll.

"Yes, you may… But we're going to be monitoring you all very much… Team RUST." Glynda stated as the newly christened team groaned and collapsed in exhaustion.

Ozpin and Glynda chuckled at the quartet in amusement. They had no idea about what the future would hold for team RUST and how things would be in the future.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Raven will be getting with Maize and not Tai… Also, either Cinder, Roman or Junior will be the main enemy of the story. Next chapter will be on next Thursday and will show RUST's first night at Beacon and explain their roles and characters more and show Maize and Raven bonding. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	8. RUST

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fight or Flight. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**( Beacon Vale.)**

Raven reclined on her bed and looked at the others.

The beds, connected by metal rods like modern beds and not wood? They had been fused together at the legs with Fire Dust, making them bunk beds. The group had quickly divvied up the beds and gotten settled in. Maize and Raven in one pair of beds, Tai and Sal in another.

They had then started to try sleeping… The key word was _TRYING_.

Raven had donned a red and black kimono with a red sash around the middle. She had put _Omen_ on the dresser along with her new scroll.

Maize had put his Scroll and the holster for _Vindicta_ and _Retribution_ next to Raven's weapons.

Tai had put his knuckleduster/grenade launcher: _Wisecrack_ next to_ Night Bane_.

Raven cleared her throat and looked at her feet before running a hand through her jet-black hair.

"I know none of us are sleeping yet…" Raven said before Maize reclined on the bed under her.

He wore a white tank top that exposed his arms along with a pair of pants that had Deathstalker and Blind Worms along with his symbol of a gunslinger with a pair of crossed armed revolvers in his hands.

"I'm reading a book about Grimm so I can kill them better… What about you, Tai? Your practicing the standup retinue I heard all the way here?" He looked at Tai who wore a yellow t shirt and long orange sweatpants which clashed about as much as they seemed to.

"Hey, I think we did a _BANGUP _job at doing things, don't you, Sal?" Tai asked. Raven and Maize groaned at the stupid joke.

"We fought well… Your joke just fought, Tai." Sal looked at his long sleeve red shirt and tan shorts as the four teens sighed in boredom.

"We have an entire week to settle in… And yet I'm already bored. I went from gunslinging to mudslinging really quick." Maize said before he grabbed towards his bandolier.

He grabbed a pack of cards from the gear and put it on his bed. Raven looked over the edge of her bed before swinging herself into Maize's.

This almost threw the gunslinger out of his bed while Raven looked over the cards.

"You know, there's a great way to get those without stealing… It's called 'asking'." Maize was ignored as Raven looked over the cards.

"These are Mistral Playing cards… You visited there?" She asked as Tai and Sal perked up.

"I did a little touring before I went to Vacuo. I got them from a trader I saved, he said keep them as a good luck charm… I don't see them as such." Maize saw Sal and Tai start to talk amongst themselves.

"I don't steal off people, by the way… I'm a scavenger, me and my brother live with a group of… Rouges. You live in Vacuo, that kingdom isn't really known for having good people, right?" Raven asked. Maize hummed and nodded after a moment.

"You don't look like a cutthroat… And I don't look like a thief or a pirate… Besides, thieves don't use swords, they use guns." Raven looked at the others.

"Tomorrow we spar with each other, if we're going to be a team? We need to get a better understanding of our skills and weaknesses… Plus, I am the strongest, so I have authority." Raven said.

Maize rolled his eyes and then passed out a few cards to the group while he sighed.

"Something tells me we aren't going to get any sleep today or anytime soon… Anyone want to play go fish?" Maize clenched his fist and hummed before looking back at his cards.

"Screw it, it's better than trying to sleep when I still got the smell of Dust in my nose…" Tai said before Sal did the same.

"Ok, everyone off my bed, Princess over there is already pushing it with her lamppost long legs…" Maize rolled out of bed and walked to the center of the room.

Raven, Sal and Tai all stood around them before Raven flicked Maize on the head again.

He glared at her and rubbed his head as he passed out cards.

**(30 minutes later 12:30PM)**

Raven looked at Maize before the gunslinger hummed.

"So Tai, why did you and Sal get recruited to the game… Also, I'm not letting you look at my hand just because you saved our asses, Branwen." Maize muttered. He had a bemused smile on his face as he looked at his deck.

"Oz recruited me when I was planning on being a teacher at Patch. I guess he just wanted less trouble from another school. I did used to live in Vale, maybe he got my number from that? Sal ended up coming from Mistral… Or maybe it was Atlas, you were a nomad from some group I believe?" Tai saw Maize and Raven raise eyebrows at this.

"'Oz'? oh, I could make a LONG list of jokes about that if I ever… I'm sorry, you losing too bad to consider cheating too good for you?" Maize asked while the team continued to play.

They had no idea what would be coming their way, no idea at all about what was going to happen at the moment down the road…

"You looked at my cards first… Cowboy." Raven smirked while Tai put two cards in.

"This isn't that one card game, Tai!" Maize stated. Sal just hummed with amusement.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I apologize if this isn't good at fleshing out the characters, I am trying to. Next chapter is going to be on next Tuesday and will end up showing RUST sparing with each other and show off the villain of the story. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Glynda is getting a chapter on Wednesday and Yang is on Sunday or Friday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	9. Clash

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fight or Flight. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**( Beacon Vale.)**

Maize blocked _Omen _with the Quillion blades of his weapon before backflipping and flicking the switch of the weapon that turned them back into hand guns.

He fired _Vindicta_ at Raven who flipped through the bullets before slashing him back with her signature Fire Dust blade.

He rolled backwards, shaking the embers off him as his Aura blinked.

Tai threw a haymaker at Sal who pivoted around it and kicked him in the back. Tai sighed and groaned before he slowly climbed to his feet.

"Can we switch?" Tai asked. Maize blocked _Omen_ again with his weapons before he forced her back with _Retribution_.

He was punched backwards and groaned.

"Nah, I'm trying to deal with Raven… Damn, you slug hard for a sword swinger." Maize flipped his guns up and down before Tai managed another punch at Sal, knocking him backwards.

Raven decided to stab at him before Sal blocked her sword with _Night Bane_. Maize roundhouse kicked Sal to the ground before Tai knocked him to the ground with a punch.

He hummed and then fired again with _Retribution_, knocking him back and flaring his Aura again.

The quartet looked at each other, sized each other up and questioned how it would go for a free for all.

Then uttered sheer enjoyable, adrenaline filled war cries and charged at each other.

**(In Mistral)**

The woman was known as Cinder. She looked at the bodies around her and sighed at how pathetic they had been. It seemed to her Emerald was wrong about the group of mercenaries she had tried to recruit.

"Tock? It's me. We're heading to Vale. The Spring Maiden isn't here… Those White Fang soldiers are useless; they couldn't even capture a single maiden." She hissed and clenched her flaming hands before turning and walked through the half dozen men who had tried to kill or capture her.

She had better things to do then chase after power in Mistral when there wasn't any to be found.

Besides, she wouldn't be able to overthrow Salem without the power of the relics helping her along in that regard.

**(Beacon)**

Raven managed to block Tai's haymaker with her left hand before kicking his foot and slashing him to the ground as his Aura broke.

Tai was a very gifted hand to hand combatant as Raven saw… but he had no real desire to use the ranged portion of his weapon.

The jabs, feigns, sweeping kicks? He was skilled, but very unwilling to consider direct attacks.

Maize ducked Sal's swing at him before a kick sent the gunslinger sliding backwards. He grunted in pain and slid back up. His Aura below half.

Maize was a lot more skilled at supporting people over range. She could see if someone managed to close the distance, they'd be much more capable of overpowering him.

She would see if he could readjust that during training down the road. She smirked and then saw Sal come charging at her.

Sal blocked one of his slashes, was slightly stymied by one of his punches before she managed to maneuver behind him and slash his back just as Maize fired.

Raven dropped Maize as his Aura broke. She called the match as the quartet hummed and panted in exhaustion.

"Ok. I say we ALL attack Raven next time. She almost broke my arm with that haymaker to my shoulder," Maize stated. Raven went to walk away only to collapse to the ground.

She removed her mask while sheathing her sword on her hip and sighing.

"Well… Least we can say nobody is a clear-cut winner… damn, Tai, you throw a pretty damn wild right cross. I haven't been punched that hard since I took down the Deathstalker Duet back in Feldspar." Maize grunted and fanned his face with his hand.

"Well, Sal is pretty strong… If you got faster, I'd day sure say he'd be unstoppable. Not even my Semblance could negate that type of damage." Tai stated.

Maize chuckled and looked at Raven with amusement.

"Well, I think our brilliant leader over there is the best fighter. She took us apart faster than I could respond. I can't believe she's the only one who was still standing for a few minutes." Maize fanned himself with his duster.

He chuckled again and then fell back onto his backside. He groaned and rubbed at his head.

"Well… at the very least, you're not going to be dead weight for me." Raven stated. she watched the rest of her team look at her before Maize snorted through his nose.

"I don't really care at the moment. My Aura is still knitting itself back together." Maize watched Glynda look at the group with amusement before walking away.

"Children? I would like to remind you being a Hunter is serious business." Glynda stated over the intercom.

The newly formed RUST rolled their eyes as Raven's Aura flashed crimson.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out the romance with Raven and Maize will poke through soon… Also, yes, Tock is back. next chapter will be on next Thursday or so and will show RUST going to their first mock class and second night at Beacon. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Yang is still Saturday with Winter and both are 1200 words or so. Penny is 1200 words tomorrow. Glynda is 1200 on Thursday and Ruby is 1500 words on Sunday. **


	10. First Classes

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fight or Flight. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**( Beacon Vale.)**

Maize slammed his head on the table.

"Plant science? Our first class is on 'PLANT SCIENCE?'" Maize hissed to Raven.

The entire team was about 95% percent done with the class as there was only 15 minutes left within the class.

Raven was nothing but annoyed at this either... so was Tai and Sal.

"Yeah, I have to go with the cowboy over there. I mean, I don't hate plants, but this suck!" Tai sighed and rubbed at his temples.

Maize pulled off his duster and looked at Tai.

"Anyone up for another round of cards when we get back?" He whispered; a collective groan was his answer.

Maize sighed and recorded the information Professor Peach wanted them to. He already strained his eyes enough to try and not fall unconscious.

"Oh. I see the bell was set earlier then I'd hoped." This garnered nothing but whispered cries of joys.

"Your real classes are in 3 days. I would like to remind you that Professor Goodwitch will not be as nice and forgiving as I am with late homework." Peach stated. the majority of the class was already out the door.

Peach eyed RUST as the team left, followed by team STRK. Raven turned to see Summer behind her.

"From one team leader to another? I hope you guys ace combat classes." Summer said as Raven turned to the white cloaked team leader.

"And I hope for the chance to fight you. Ozpin says your one of the strongest students in Beacon. I look forward to finding out if that's true." Raven turned and walked away.

Maize looked at her before mock saluting the others.

"I'd take that as a compliment." He was followed by Tai and Sal. Maize elbowed Tai as he clicked his tongue at her and pointed 'finger guns' at Summer.

Sal shouldered him. Summer blinked as Qrow crossed his arms.

"She's like that, she likes fighting." Qrow pointed out. He watched the others depart.

**(Several hours later)**

Raven pulled off the long and annoying stockings and rubbed at her feet.

"Damn it, those stupid shoes hurt!" Raven hissed before looking at Maize who hummed and looked to the side with annoyance.

Maize, who had changed into his pajamas moments after they had returned to their room.

Then again, many wanted to sleep after sitting through a class which taught the group how to survive off berries and what plants were poisonous.

Raven sighed and entered the bathroom to change. Maize looked at his cards with annoyance.

"I might be a bit ruthless in combat? But stealing cards, Tai? That's pretty low down," Maize muttered.

"Hey, you didn't put rules into this game. I'm just playing it." Tai turned to see Sal shaking his head at his partner.

"Hey, it isn't like you're playing fair, Sal. I saw you looking at my cards. I guess none of us are playing very fair at all." Tai pointed out.

Maize hummed and turned to see Raven enter the room and sit cross-legged across from the rest of the group.

Maize passed out cards for his team leader and went back to looking at his own before swatting at Tai.

"You already stole my best cards, you're not spying on my cards too, Tai Long." Maize said. he cracked his neck with annoyance.

"Ow, that lecture made me creak my neck." He put two blue cards into the pile only for Tai to put a wild card into the pile and pick blue.

Both Raven and Maize, neither of whom had the color, shot death glares at the blond boxer before drawing more cards.

"If looks could kill, Tai would be a corpse." Sal smirked before putting 3 more cards into the pile.

"Sal, please screw over Tai before I strangle him. you did that on purpose." Maize crossed his arms after this and sighed before Raven smirked.

"Oh crap, I don't like that smirk, I don't need you cheating now as well. I fight dirty, that doesn't mean I cheat." Maize stated. Raven put down a wild card.

"Yellow." Maize, Sal and Tai cursed as Maize punched the ground next to him.

"Damn it, Raven, I hate you. Sal, take your cards, I'll do it right after that. I can't believe you'd do that." Maize said. Raven smirked and put down 3 more cards.

"Oh, wild card." Maize put down his and called for green.

"Maize, I will throw you out the window if you win." Raven tapped on her mask. Maize rolled his eyes and hummed.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to win since I think I'm…" Sal put down his final card.

"DAMN IT, SAL!" Came the cry from the rest of RUST. Maize groaned as Raven saw Sal smirk.

"Another round, I will prove my strength." Raven stated.

"Yeah, you do that, queen of cards. Tai, look at my cards again and I'm shooting you, I swear to god!" Maize hissed.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that next chapter will be longer and will show RUST going on another mission. Next chapter will be on next Sunday and will show RUST being assigned their first mission. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Raven is 1200 words, Glynda is 1200 words tomorrow. Yang is 1500 words on Saturday. Ruby is 1500 words on Sunday and Winter is 1200 words Saturday. **


	11. The nest

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fight or Flight. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vale, Bullhead.)**

The ride on the Bullhead was silent before Maize hummed with amusement. He flicked his guns before turning to Raven who looked at _Omen_ before brushing off her armor.

"So… anyone want to say something before we go and fight a small army of Grimm or no?" He asked while they looked at the 'nest'.

It was clear from the black growth, the amount of Grimm which ranged from lowly Creep and Beowolf to menacing Beringel and Ursa to the terrifying Nevermore perched among sharp rocks… and the Deathstalkers which shaped their claws at the craft.

It seemed every manor of Grimm in Vale existed in the nest… it looked a lot like a growth, a cancer, a disease….

"Oh… well then, any chance we could just get an airship and drop some bombs on them?" Sal heard from Maize as the group considered their task.

"Come now, students, I'm sure your lovely leader is itching to get in there." Raven looked at the task before then looking at port and nodding.

"That growth is the source of the Grimm… correct?" Raven questioned only to be met with a nod from Port before humming.

"Maize, we're take out the bigger Grimm… Sal? I want you keeping them off our flank… Taiyang? I want you to stay with Port… those bigger Grimm are protecting the growth. We kill the nest…." Raven sounded interested in why the nest in question was here.

Grimm didn't have nests, they had dwellings, places where they would hide to find more Humans to destroy.

They hadn't been expected to create something… so intricate and complex. They were simple beasts; they were vermin to be destroyed.

"Yeah, I'll kill 200 Deathstalkers and you kill 700… I think we're going to need a better plan then to literally just murder every Grimm we see… how about we all clear a path to the growth, we cut out whatever is powering it, find out a weakness and go from there? You split us all up and the Grimm will just overrun us. those Deathstalkers alone are far more then we can handle unless your sword somehow has a 'cut through multi-plated armor like a knife'." Maize stated before looking at the others.

"Sal? I bet you can cut out a little sample while me and the others cut down Grimm… Tai? You cover him while me, Rav and Port deal with the rest of the nest. We run back to the ship and then we go to the village… Rav? There is LITERALLY no way to kill that many Grimm unless you have an ability to kill off dozens of Grimm at once…" Maize jumped out of the Bullhead before falling to the ground.

Maize watched the two other members of RUST besides Raven looked at each other.

"Yeah, unless you have a way to kill all those Grimm at once? I think we're going to go with Maize's idea." Raven heard from Sal and Taiyang.

The duo hummed before leaping down as well. they looked at Maize before Raven sighed and then backflipped down and pulled down her mask over her head.

RUST prepared for their first mission and hummed with amusement.

"So, let's do this, RUST." Maize stated before Raven rushed forward. She left a pair of bisected Beowolves in her wake before rushing forward.

Maize sighed and chuckled. He rushed forward and fired at the group of Grimm.

He shot a Beowolf in the head, another Ursa in the leg before kicking off a Creep. He flipped and then fired another shot from _Retribution _at a Nevermore.

He rolled to the side as he fired _Retribution_ and _Vindicta_ at the Grimm. He watched Sal slash a Beowolf in half and then pull another to him and cracked its neck.

"You doing that a lot is just seeming like brutal overkill, Sal!" He yelled before being forced to respond to a Ursa that lumbered towards him.

"You have one heavy gun and one light one, you compensating for something or is it your inability to decide on something?" he asked before he looked to the side.

He hummed and growled. Maize shot a Beowolf to the side and growled.

"I freaking hate this… Damn it, Tai, get your head in this battle and punch a Grimm!" Maize watched a Nevermore take off and chase after them.

Maize sighed and then watched as more Grimm start to surround them. Maize turned and shot another Beowolf through the head.

"You have to be kidding me." Maize looked at his weapons and growled.

He knew _Vindicta_ was easily able shoot through Grimm as it was a lot heavier while Retribution easily shot faster.

He blinked and then saw Tai punched a Beowolf to the side and then kicked a Ursa to the side with a roundhouse kick.

This was before Raven floated up into the air.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that I will be using Raven's powers next chapter. next chapter will of course be next Tuesday and will show Raven and the others fighting the Grimm army.**

**Ps: Raven is 900 words. Winter is 900 words Saturday. Yang is 1500 words Saturday; Ruby is 1500 Sunday and Glynda is 1200 Thursday.**


	12. Maiden Powers

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fight or Flight. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vale.)**

Raven broke off the ice Dust into the skull of a Ursa before roundhouse kicking a Creep, snapping its skull. She turned to deal with a Beowolf before it was shot through the head.

She turned to see Maize who dodged the swipe of a Griffin before shoving _Vindicta_ down it's gullet and pulling the trigger.

The Grimm collapsed along with a Creep with a through hole punched through their hides. Maize went to fire again before a Boarbatusk threw him across the ground after charging.

His Aura blinked red before Sal grabbed the Grimm mid charge and threw it backwards, it slammed into a Beowolf and impaled itself through the chest of the Grimm.

"Thank you, Sal!" He stated before climbing to his feet and shooting at the Deathstalker before Tai managed to punch a rock onto the scorpion like Grimm.

While this didn't kill it, the shattering of a rock allowed Raven to slide under the Grimm… what Maize didn't see was her place her hand on the underside of the Grimm as she slid, incasing the Grimm in thick ice.

She kicked it and the frost covered monster shattered into pieces, Raven questioned going all out.

She could easily slaughter the Grimm if she used her powers… but she didn't want anyone to know she had said powers at the moment.

Raven sighed and decided to attack the rest of the Grimm by her own power, she'd use her abilities if her skill proved to not be worth the use.

Still? It didn't hurt to raise her hand. She watched as several bolts of lightning raced down from the sky. those beams of energy hit several Grimm, mainly Nevermores and Griffins, and caused them to crash to the ground, lifeless.

Maize blinked, more interested in the carnage then what had caused it… it didn't stop Professor Oobleck from turning and looking at her with a glare that would make her entirely proud.

Raven turned to look at the nest while the Grimm surrounded the group, they were starting to become outmatched.

Raven hadn't seen such a display of gunk and living goo… she questioned what could call so many Grimm to the area. This didn't seem natural, and she could guess the Grimm wouldn't build a structure capable of bringing more of the beasts into the world.

No, it was man made, that only made her have the question of whom would create such a thing.

"Uh, boss? We're getting overrun, if you have an idea? I'd love to hear it." Maize questioned while he pointed his guns at the horde.

The had been surrounded into a group, Beowolves, Ursa, Nevermores… all manor of beast and monster surrounded them. they hissed and screeched, all angry at the group that tore through them as they prepared to descend on the quartet and rip them apart.

Raven sighed, she decided this was finally the time to let her teammates know who she was… she was the Spring Maiden.

"Maize? I'm about to kill them all at once… just trust me on this, ok?" Raven asked before turning to them and firing energy from her palm.

This froze all 3 of her group on their feet before Raven slammed _Omen_ into the ground. she fed energy into her blade.

She felt massive winds pick up as her eyes blazed with energy. She looked around to see Beowolves and Ursa start to get sucked into the hurricane of wind around her.

"What the hell, is this your Semblance!?" Maize saw Tai look at her while Raven continued to let go of her hiding the Maiden power.

Grimm and trees were swept up into the vortex, Oobleck watcher her before the Grimm were thrown all ways.

Some slammed into rocks, shattering them upon impact, others were thrown into trees, cutting themselves to pieces upon the sharp bark.

Raven brushed off her clothing while the winds slowly died down. her hair fell messily around her as she slowly floated down.

Raven hadn't even realized she had started levitating into the air. she hummed at that and looked at her teammates.

"Uh… with all due respect? What the hell did you do?" Raven heard from Maize while Sal and Taiyang looked at her with a mix of confusion and admiration for the girl.

"I used the power of the maiden I have inside of me." Raven saw the group look around with a shock and hummed.

"Well then, I think we have a bit of a talk to do… but I believe that will be saved for later… we need to get rid of the nest before more Grimm show up. I don't even want to know how and why this thing is here. it looks like a nasty web of gunk and gross muck." Maize muttered before spinning his weapons and putting them into their holsters.

He had no idea what was coming soon.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! next chapter is going to end up being in a week and will show Rust studying the nest and then encountering Tock and Cinder. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Glynda is 1200 words, Raven is 1200, Ruby and Yang 1500 on Saturday and Sunday and Winter 1200... Summer story soon. **


	13. Tock

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fight or Flight. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vale.)**

It was quite clear that the nest was human made by the time Oobleck started to study it. RUST knew that the structure couldn't possibly be made by the Grimm unless they were much more coordinated.

None of them noticed the fires in the distance till the smoke was carried towards them. Raven and her teammates turned and looked at the village in the distance.

Maize was about to say something before suddenly drawing _Retribution_ and firing it.

The bullet deflected another as they watched masked men closed in and they heard the ticking of a watch.

"You have to be kidding me…" Maize drew his other gun as Raven rested her hand on _Omen_ and Taiyang and Sal readied themselves for combat.

They were cut off as a figure leapt from the trees at them. a yellow eyed, sword wielding woman with metal teeth. She rushed at Maize only for Sal to deflect it with _Night Bane_.

The men opened fire as a trio charged in with swords. Maize sighed and rushed in towards them with Tai.

Raven drew _Omen_ just as Tock descended on her, the Faunus pushed the Spring Maiden back before Raven prepared for combat with Sal.

"Well, ain't you just a barrel of laughs, eh?" The girl stated before Raven cracked her neck.

"If you're here to kill me, you're going to have to try a lot harder than that," Raven stated, she rushed forward only to flip over Tock as the woman lunged forward for a bite.

Tock parried one of Maize's shots as he transformed _Retribution_ into its knife form, caught the man's arm before burying his weapon into the man's back.

He shot the next man in the chest and spun _Vindicta_ to turn around and twirl around the stab at him at Tai haymaker punched the man to the ground before blocking the last man's blade.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Maize grabbed his other weapon while firing _Vindicta_, it was twice deflected before a Bullhead fired at them.

"Seriously!?" Taiyang and Maize ran for cover with annoyance.

Raven kicked Tock backwards before the girl grinned and looked at her and brushed off her shoulder.

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with…" Raven's eyes crackled with Maiden Energy under her mask.

"I know who you are… because my boss told me just who I'm trying to kill." Tock stated before activating her semblance.

Raven leaned back to dodge _Night Bane_ before it bounced off Tock. Raven blinked and sheathed her weapon.

She went to punch the Faunus only to be forced back, Raven shook the pain out of her hand before blocking Tock's swords with her armored gauntlets.

Her Aura flickered before she unleashed a blast of wind to throw her backwards to Sal.

"She has some kind of shield Semblance, wait for an opening, then strike." Raven ordered as she discarded her helmet.

It was becoming hard to see anyway with the buildup of Maiden Aura, Tock chuckled.

"Eh, there's the sign… 50 seconds left for you to live, love." She charged forward only for Raven to quickdraw _Omen_ in a dark blue flash of light.

She blocked the crocodile Faunus only for a line of flames to make the women flip backwards.

Oobleck hummed and leapt down, Raven looked at the professor.

"Next time, warn me." Tock charged again as Raven backpedaled and blinked.

It had been 20 seconds into their fight, and Tock said 50….

Her semblance must have been an Aura shield for 60 seconds, if she could avoid it for 40 more?

Raven raised her hand as ice encased Tock's feet, she blinked as Raven turned to Sal.

"Run and wait for a minute… then hit her with everything you have." Raven ordered before rushing into the trees, Sal nodded, wrapped _Night Bane_ around a tree and pulled himself away.

Tock growled, smashed the ice and pursued them

A figure from the trees watched… unamused at her servant being so incompetently cocky.

**(With Maize and Taiyang)**

"Who the hell are these freaking jackasses!?" Maize roared before shooting another of the unknown assailants in the head twice, he fell from his perch to the ground. Maize turned to Tai, who didn't once fire.

"Doesn't that thing shoot grenades?" Maize questioned, Taiyang nodded.

"Tai?" Maize asked as more bullets flew at them, Maize waited for a moment to return fire.

"Yeah?" Taiyang ducked behind a rock as Maize sighed.

"YOU SHOULD HELP ME SHOOT THEM, RIGHT NOW!" Maize roared before a bullet nicked his cheek.

Maize growled and shot the man in the head with _Retribution_ without a glance, he groaned and checked his cheek to make sure his face wasn't cut.

He was answered by a crackle of blue Aura before the bleeding stopped.

"This is going to be a long day…" Maize muttered before rushing into battle.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Tock isn't going to die fighting the Grimm Reaper… next chapter will be next week and will show the continuation of the fight with Tock and begining fight with Cinder. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Raven is 1200, Winter 900, Penny next week maybe along with Willow. Ruby 1500 Sunday, Yang 1500 Saturday, Glynda 900 Thursday… And maybe Tock and Summer Friday. **


	14. Spring

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fight or Flight. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vale.)**

Raven bounced off a tree while Tock pursued her through the forest.

"Running away, ain't you gonna stand and fight me?" Tock grinned before Raven perched in a tree.

She counted 20 more seconds had passed. Sal shot her in the back before Raven vanished into the trees.

If Raven had to conjure a portal with her semblance? She almost wondered if Tock was worth the effort to fight really.

Still? Tock's semblance made her dangerous, if Tock got her hands-on Raven? She could certainly take down the Maiden.

Raven wanted to know who hired Tock or where the Faunus came from.

"You're the one hiding behind an invincibility semblance, at least I don't shield myself with my Aura rather than take someone head on like a coward." Raven hissed before she brushed off her armor and looked at the battlefield in the distance.

Maize shot down a soldier before looking at her as the Bullhead flew overhead and strafed them.

"I hate this! Tai, help me shoot that stupid thing out of the sky before it takes both of us out!" Maize yelled before running for cover.

Raven looked down to see Tock stab one of her swords into the tree, spin herself up, and cut at the branch holding Raven up.

Raven backflipped over Tock, dodging a snap of her jaws as she landed and took a mental count of how long it had been.

50 seconds, she could stall for 10 more.

"If you're so cocky?" Raven rushed Tock, not bothering to draw her sword. It would shatter anyway.

Tock slashed at Raven who sidestepped. 9.

"You wouldn't hide behind your semblance," 8, a bite at her head countered by a palm strike which hurt her hand.

"Least I don't have to be a fancy dandy maiden." Tock watched Raven blink; she scored a punch which knocked Raven back.

7, a roll to avoid a bite, 6, a kick at the head with another aimed at her solar plexus.

Raven backflipped while wrapping her legs around Tock and throwing her towards the tree. she counted another second before a punch came at her head, Raven ducked it before another fist sent her flying backwards.

Her aura flashed; she had no idea how low her aura was… but she knew she had about 4 more seconds.

Raven wiped the blood off her mouth as she heard the whine of the Bullhead while it crashed down.

Tock looked up at it… 2, she rushed at Raven before the craft smashed into a tree.

Raven climbed to her feet; Tock grinned.

"And Cinder told me you'd be tougher than this." Tock cocked her fist back.

Her arm whistled through the air; Tock grinned in all the satisfaction of overcoming a maiden. 0, her clock ran out just as her Aura shattered, she looked at Raven.

Her hand was wrapped around Tock's fist as her eyes blazed with crimson light. Raven gave a one-handed push which sent Tock flipping backwards.

"You don't have any Aura left… yet your cocky enough to insult a maiden… I'd be impressed if you weren't about to die." Raven fired _Omen_ from its sheath at Tock.

Raven slowly started to gain the advantage with Tock after this, she blocked an overhead swing at her skull.

Raven then applied a push from her palm with wind, it sent the woman slamming into a tree.

"Where's the bravado you had about 20 seconds ago?" Raven asked as she floated off her feet and into the air.

Tock cursed and grabbed her swords; this wasn't going to end with her winning. She had given the girl too much mercy at the moment.

"You got lucky, girly… I'm not going to let you get off that easy next time." Tock rushed off into the forest with a few blasts of lightning chasing her.

Raven sighed and watched the other Bullhead start retreating as she floated down. someone had lured them here as a test. They had set up the test purely to find out how powerful Raven was.

Who would want to test a maiden? That meant the nest was just an excuse for luring them out to the middle of nowhere so they could try and get them alone.

And it failed, that meant someone was trying to get them away from Beacon. now Raven had a reason to be curious, nobody but a few knew that she was a Maiden, it was a secret that she kept guarded to her chest.

"Hmm… Cinder?" Raven walked back to the clearing where Maize threw an empty magazine to the side.

"Whoever the hell those guys were? They shouldn't come back or I'll make sure their skulls set off metal detectors… ugh, Tai, you good?" Maize's arm hung to his side limply.

"Rav, you good? Where'd that girl go?" Maize asked while Raven sheathed _Omen_.

Author notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Raven will meet Cinder soon. next chapter will be in a week or so and will show the trip back to Beacon and Raven telling the group about her fight with Tock. Until them Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Tock is maybe on Friday… and Cinder might be finally updated next week. **


	15. Flight

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fight or Flight. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vale.)**

Raven gazed into _Omen_ before looking at the others, Maize has put his hat next to him and had crossed his arms to look into space. Tai was trying to sleep, and Sal was tending to taking stock of the Dust they had left.

"Can someone please explain why a simple job of killing Grimm ended with us fighting a maniac with metal teeth and an army of assassins? I wanted action in the first mission, but that's pushing it by a lot." Maize asked, Raven looked over at her helmet before feeling both Oobleck and Maize watching her.

"They seem real interested in you, Rav. You make some bad enemies in Mistral or something?" Maize sighed and dropped the question, Raven didn't flee, she didn't cower.

The girl was showing a lot more honor and backbone then he expected from a criminal… then again, he was operating without a Huntsmen license as a teenager.

"No. I have no idea who they are, but they know a lot about me, it seems. I almost wonder what it would have been like if another team had gotten sent out." Raven questioned before going back to inspecting her weapon.

Whoever chased her knew she was a maiden, but the woman didn't seem like she wanted to be a maiden. She could also sense someone close by that was close to the level of power Raven had.

A maiden hunting a maiden? Who would know she's a maiden besides Ozpin? He wouldn't have set up a trap like that to kill her, it wasn't within his MO.

"Well, I have a feeling they won't give up so easily, we're just going to have to get better and defeat them next time." Raven heard from Maize before smirking.

"Why, you getting rusty with those guns?" Raven watched Maize's lips purse into a smirk as he chuckled.

"Better than you with that sword… your pretty good for a scav." He stated as the duo turned to look at the other half of their team.

"Hey, Professor Oobleck? How come you didn't fight that much?" Tai wiped the drool off his lip with confusion as Maize and Raven chuckled.

"It was my job to keep you children safe and educate you. I would have stepped in if you needed me. Mr. Xiao Long, did you require me during the battle with the enemy?" The man brushed off his hat and looked at Raven who hummed and started digested the information in question.

The Bullhead continued on its way back towards Beacon to tell Ozpin of the adventure in question.

"No?" he responded, Oobleck smiled and brushed off his weapon.

"Then I wasn't needed. The woman was dangerous, but it seemed Ms. Branwen was far more capable of holding her own against the enemy." Raven put _Omen_ back into its sheath on her hip.

"I'm more concerned with what they wanted with Raven, it's like that girl knew Raven personally. I'm also curious if there was even a village, or if it was just part of the trap." Raven heard from Maize as Sal finally decided to add his voice to the discussion.

"I believe the village wasn't real, not one lookout tower, no guards, the buildings were shoddy. It seemed more like it was cobbled together so whoever was looking to capture Raven had rigged up something to lure her to them." Sal got looks from Tai and Maize who then shared the same look with each other.

"Then someone is hunting Raven, and they're going to keep at it till they get her, we need to tell Professor Ozpin." Tai started to say before Professor Oobleck cut off his student.

"I will inform the headmaster of the assailants in question; you will inform them of the mission being done and then return to your rooms. Professor Ozpin has set up a 'allowance' for you and the majority of teams that cannot or will not be able to afford items in town. Since you will not be rewarded monetary gains due to not being licensed to operate? You will be rewarded by the school. we will pay for any resources such as spare ammo, parts and Dust… but Raven will have final say over a transaction and we reserve the right to revoke any sale." Oobleck explained to the group of teenagers, they all shared looks and then shrugged.

The only duo that had parents that were in contact with their children were Tai and Sal, that meant both Raven and Maize didn't really have any income from their parents to begin with.

"Ok then… Rav, so about your semblance, I was wondering about what it was." Raven looked at Maize who looked at her with amusement.

Raven looked at Oobleck, the man said nothing about answering the question.

"That wasn't my semblance, that's the power of a maiden." Raven explained.

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that since the story doesn't follow the show, it means the entire storyline will try to be original. Next chapter will be in a week or so and will show RUST at class and Cinder's next move. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Weiss will hopefully be on Friday and maybe Willow or Penny tomorrow.**


	16. Class

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fight or Flight. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vale.)**

The class was combat, taught by Glynda Goodwitch. Raven looked at Maize who leaned back in his seat. There wasn't really anything to write down considering that it was a combat class.

"So… nobody wants to talk about our first mission?" Tai asked, the others looked at their teammate.

"What do you want to talk about? The crazy Faunus Crocodile that tried to kill us? the giant Grimm army that we fought that the Crocodile Faunus had created as a trap? Am I getting closer?" Maize joked, knowing that the adventure was still fresh on their minds.

It was fresh on his mind as well, being a gung-ho gunslinger showed him a few crash things.

Fighting a gang of mercenaries and an assassin that could have easily killed him if Raven hadn't come into the battle.

And yet, it seemed the assassin was familiar with Raven, but Raven didn't seem to know who she was. Maize would question that down the road, it wasn't his place to really wonder things at the moment, he was a Huntsmen.

"We kicked their asses, Tai. I don't see the point in really bringing things up at the moment. I still want to know if that means their coming back." Maize muttered, unaware of the looks his was getting from Raven.

**(With Tock)**

Tock was sent skidding back as the voice called to her again.

"I told you to capture them, not play with them, capture and bring them here… do you know how many resources I invested in this operation?" She hissed at her underling, growling in annoyance at having things mess up for her.

"You told me to test them, not to kill them, to test. It isn't my fault that we had to spring the trip only to get forced back." Tock sighed and looked to the side.

She knew Cinder wanted the power of the Maiden, but she was in it for the money and the idea of a good fight.

Cinder looked to the side and sighed, knowing she'd need a new plan to get the Spring Maiden to come back to the front again.

"Find the Spring Maiden again… Bring her to me, take whatever you need and find her." She ordered, already knowing she'd need more power to get the Spring Maiden to fall in a fight.

Raven was young, but her power was beyond staggering. If the young Maiden and her were to fight? she doubted Raven wouldn't be able to keep up with her in a fight, she was young… and she had friends.

Cinder would plot, and bring the disrespectful Maiden to her… she'd have all the power she could want.

**(With Raven)**

Class ended and the students were sent back to their dorms. Raven looked at Maize who continued to glare out the window, seemingly wondering what would happen next.

Maize wondered about Tock, she had a boss, she seemed in charge of an entire group, but she had a boss.

A woman with a Semblance able to shield herself from damage entirely for 60 seconds… had a boss.

That only made him more curious who could possibly be in charge of Tock. He also guessed they'd be running into the group before long.

"Now that Tai mentions it… did anyone bother to wonder why they'd draw us all the way out to the middle of nowhere, try to murder a bunch of kids, and then allowed us to get away so easily? I'm starting to think something is up… something REALLY wrong when it comes to who is pulling the strings." Maize rubbed at his chin as Raven hummed.

"Whoever sent her knew she'd be fighting us; she just didn't expect whatever was going to happen… her trap was foiled because Tock was too quick to stay back and think of what to do…" Raven observed while her teammates stopped to look at her.

It was clear to them that the trap sprung on them was clearly meant for Raven, the only reason people went after them was to clear the battlefield out.

"We know it's a trap, but the question is, why go through all the effort for a trap. Whoever rigged it up had to know that they'd get a low-level Huntsmen Team, the higher-ranking teams wouldn't have come as their too busy securing the rest of the planet…" Maize heard from Sal.

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to figure out a way to stop them and take them down." Maize muttered, unsure of when or how'd they'd run into the next warrior.

Still? He didn't care, whoever Tock's boss was? She was cocky enough to draw them into a fight. and even if he didn't like Raven entirely yet? he'd help his leader.

The group continued back to their dorm, unsure of what to do next.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Raven is going to grow into the super Maiden she's supposed to be. Next chapter will be in a week or so and will show RUST training and bonding more. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Penny 1200 words maybe Tuesday, Tock 1200 Friday or next. Winter 1200 Saturday, Yang 1200 Saturday and Ruby 1200 Sunday.**


	17. Training

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fight or Flight. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vale.)**

Maize dodged a slash from Raven before kicking her back. he turned to fire at Sal who wrapped one of his swords around Raven's arm.

Maize went to shoot Raven before Tai punched him and sent him sliding across the floor, his Aura crackling a darkish shade of blue.

"Damn it." Maize flipped to his feet as Raven spun around and ducked a punch from Tai before tangling his arm in _Night Bane's_ chain.

She was cut off as an Ice Dust round flew by her and froze Sal's arm to his weapon.

"There, now all that's left is to…" Maize stated as he aimed _Vindicta_ and _Retribution_ at the group.

He was cut off as Raven quick-fire _Omen_ from its sheath and spun, using the momentum to throw both Tai and Sal away from her as Maize sighed.

"Clever." Maize muttered before Raven went after him, he transformed his weapon into their knife forms.

Tai and Sal continued their battle as Maize and Raven dueled, he parried _Omen_ and swung _Vindicta_ at her ribs while aiming _Retribution_ at her neck. Raven spun and kicked _Retribution_ out of his hand.

Maize sighed and backpedaled as Raven sliced at him, he backflipped away before twirling his blade to deflect a stab which would have taken his head off.

He stopped her hand as Raven blinked before grunting as she started to feel her energy slip away.

Her semblance glitched red before Maize's flashed a shade of blue for a second as his eyes turned from blue to a shade of red.

Maize booted Raven back as he smirked and waved his free hand.

"That's my semblance, Rav. 'drain gain' I heard it called. I suck up someone's Aura, it comes back to me and refills mine." Maize stated before grabbing his other weapon.

They turned to look at Sal and Tai as the duo continued their battle with each other at the moment. Raven put _Omen_ back on her hip.

Sal dodged a swing from Tai. Sal was sent back by a rocket from _Punchline_ as Tai pressed in with a variety of punches at his head and torso.

It surprised both Maize and Raven how fast Sal could be as Tai tried once again to get a punch on him only to be sent flying as _Night bane _slammed hilt first into him.

"So, are we done?" Maize transformed his weapons back into their gun forms and put them in their holsters on his thighs as Raven brushed off her thigh armor and considered the idea.

"This fight is done for now… You didn't tell me before your semblance was energy absorption." Raven stated, crossing her arms over her chest as Maize hummed.

"To be fair? We've only had a few fights; I haven't really had an excuse to use it. I don't really think it would have done much against the croc lady if her semblance is invulnerability. You didn't tell me your semblance was being able to control weather." Maize didn't notice Raven's eyes widen as she considered telling him the truth.

Even if Maize and Raven weren't best friends at the moment? they were close enough not to be enemies. They were rivals at best, it helped that they had fought someone trying to kill them and made a good team fighting at the very least.

"Yeah, weather manipulation." Raven muttered, deciding to tell Maize later on.

Right before Tai could swing a haymaker at Sal, the buzzer for the match dinged and the pretend fight ended.

It made Maize chuckle seeing the duo paused in frame before Maize turned to see Raven leaning on his shoulder in amusement.

Maize was about to tell her to get off him before deciding it wasn't worth it at the moment.

"Ok, time to go back to our dorm, pretend we're going to study and then pass out after slurping down enough junk food to kill a small army." Maize stated as Raven walked toward the door, he followed his leader out the door.

Maize turned to see the other slowly follow them out the doorway. He had nothing but curiosity on what the crocodile Faunus was doing at the moment.

He sighed, they would come back and Maize promised to be ready for the next time, whenever that was.

Still, they needed answers, Raven was a first-year student, and they had gone after her entirely while treating him and the others of team RUST as nothing more then meat for a grinder.

Maize questioned what happened next, if they found the group again? She was going down, she was a dangerous enemy and ergo, one that needed to be taken down a peg before she caused any other harm to the world.

"He was joking about that, right?" Tai asked only for Sal to shake his head with frustration at his partner.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Maize and Raven are going to get together by their next fight with Tock. Next chapter is going to end up being in a week and will end up showing RUST at lunch and their next mission along with them deciding to visit Ozpin. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Tock is on Tuesday or so. **


	18. Lunch

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fight or Flight. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vale.)**

Maize continued to pick at his food, unsure of what to think. He hummed and looked at Raven as he swirled a strand of spaghetti around his fork.

"You know picking at your food isn't going to make it go away any faster." Raven joked as she shoveled more bread into her face. Maize was amused by how fast the Mistral warrior ate.

Then again? Considering how their team consisted of one member from each of the 4 kingdoms? It hardly surprised him that she ate differently than him.

"To be entirely fair? I'm just thinking about our next message. I mean, the first one is already going to be in the scrap book." Sal rolled his eyes at his teammate with amusement.

"Yes, the team RUST scrapbook… I can see it now." Maize heard from the Atlesian and chuckled.

"I didn't think Atlesians had a sense of humor. You got my respect a little more every day." Maize stated as he continued to eat.

"He does have a point, does anyone know what today's mission is supposed to be? Professor Ozpin said he'd forward the messages to our scrolls at noon, I haven't gotten anything yet." Maize saw Tai take a bite of his sandwich as he shrugged and wiped his mouth off.

"We can ask him at the end of the day… we still haven't told him what happened on our missions." Maize stated as he put more parmesan cheese on his food and turned to get his scroll out of his pocket.

"Goodwitch already told him, I thought." Raven wiped her face off with amusement as Maize rolled his eyes.

"You're eating the bread like it's literally smoked ham, you want to relax, lady laido?" Raven ignored the jab at her ego and smiled.

"Yeah, like the cowboy has any room to talk." Raven got a small smirk from Maize as he pointed his fork at you.

"Careful, gentleman, she's adapting." Maize stated as Raven made a hand gesture that wouldn't sound pleasant.

Maize hummed and rolled his eyes before fanning with a smile pulling at his lips with enjoyment.

Maize also noticed his scroll ring before looking at it and noticing all the scrolls within the room were ringing. He blinked with confusion before looking at them as well.

Did Ozpin literally decide the end of lunch, the period before all students returned to their rooms to message them. Raven looked at her Scroll as well.

He blinked, it was official, their headmaster didn't make any sense at all… then again? He hadn't been at an academy before.

He cracked his neck and sighed as the bell rang and the group was dismissed to go back to their dorm.

Raven turned to look at Summer who waved at her, she smiled for a second before turning and walking away with the rest of her group.

Maize continued reading over the message, they were assigned to guard a politician from a group of White Fang soldiers. He blinked and turned to look at Sal.

Sal returned his look and hummed with annoyance. he cracked his knuckles and looked at the wall.

"Rave?" Maize asked, referring to the nickname he used for his leader whenever he was trying to be serious.

"Yeah?" Tai opened the door for her as Maize handed his scroll to the samurai, confused on why they had another super important message.

Seriously? He looked to Tai and rubbed at his temples before Raven blinked and turned the scroll back over to him.

"Ozpin and these super dangerous missions. He's either testing us, or he's crazy…. Or he just enjoys seeing us fight." Maize heard from Raven.

Maize shrugged and put his scroll back in his pocket as he sat on his bed.

Another serious mission meant a lot more then what they thought it would be. Still, after their fight with Tock? Maize was glad to have a more laid-back mission.

Yes, he considered fighting Faunus terrorists to be a more laid-back mission considering he had nearly died last mission.

Besides? He had fought worse, it would be time to bring a little justice back to Vale, this would help do that one way or another hopefully.

It also didn't help that Tock could and still probably was lurking around somewhere, waiting for them like a hungry Blind Worm in the sand, eager to feast on anything she could get her teeth on.

He leaned back on his bed as Raven went to go get changed into her pajamas and study the mission RUST had gotten.

Little did they know they weren't the only team going on the mission, something that Raven would have an issue with.

"I'm taking a shower if anyone is going to use it sooner or later." Maize heard from Raven as he waved it off and tried to get some sleep.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Raven is going to fight Tock and Cinder soon along with question Ozpin on his actions. Next chapter is going to be in a week and will end up showing RUST heading to bodyguard the politician and make sure things are fine. until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Weiss might get a chapter Friday. **


	19. Airport

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fight or Flight. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vale.)**

Raven hated the idea of sharing missions with anyone. They made her believe she was weak.

That was one reason. Raven also really hated her brother… which is why she had to fight the urge to smash her brother's skull in when he waved mockingly at her.

"Rave, stabbing him isn't going to help the mission or your ego." Maize sighed and checked over the scroll in his hands.

They had woken up several hours earlier then expected. Maize found it wasn't because of Raven, but because of a very faulty alarm from Sal. They threw that in the garbage, packed their bags and headed to the VIA or VALE INTERNATIONAL AIRPORTas their scrolls refused to stop mentioning.

"You don't know how annoying Qrow is. Ozpin didn't mention another team being dispatched for the mission." Raven pointed an armored finger towards the gate.

To be fair? Raven had a point; they were never told about the arrival of STRQ. It forced them to change plans by quite a large margin. Raven was glad at the very least Maize was able to keep up with her orders well.

She didn't hate Maize, but she didn't enjoy his barbs, not all the time. he was skilled at keeping up to date on information, Sal exceled at that, however.

"I believe our target is wanted in Mistral… Raven, isn't that your birthplace?" Sal brought up, Maize hummed and handed Sal's scroll to him as he went back to organizing things.

"Yes… Mistral is also home to hundreds of criminals, terrorists and war criminals." Raven pointed out, drumming her fingers on the ledge in front of her.

Why would a war criminal come to Vale? Raven knew she was no saint, but she did kill people who were usually a LOT worse than her. crime lords, tyrants, traffickers.

Most people who were slain by Raven at least had good reason to die.

"Ugh, we've been waiting here for 2 hours. I'm starting to think this guy is either chicken or he's just given us horrible info." Maize slunk into his chair, patting his thigh holster.

Maize found it funny how much security there was at the airport. They did have perfect reason to take such measures.

One however, didn't find humor until they had to produce all the documents for carrying weapons around as Huntsmen or Huntresses, even ones in training. The officers around here were clearly not paid enough when it came to reading the lines of paperwork just so someone could carry a gun or spear or weapon around an airport.

"Patience, Maize." Raven purred out with no less then a garbage eating grin that made Maize annoyed enough to raise a finger to her.

"Anyone want to hear a joke?" Tai asked, leaning on his baggage.

"Yeah, I guess that's better… why the hell do we have bags as if we're leaving the Kingdom? I just noticed that." Maize looked at his blackish white bag.

Raven looked at hers and slammed her head down on the bar in front of her.

"Well, at least we can laugh about this when we get back to the hotel… or would more awkward silence work?" Sal got Maize and Raven to crack a smidge of a smile.

"Gate 3, we are now boarding…" Maize hummed and looked at his bag.

"Oh. I just forgot. Sal, please don't ever get a damn alarm clock again. I'm busy trying not to pass out on my luggage." Maize yawned and cursed at the fact that he was dealing with fatigue.

Raven followed suit, along with her teammates. They might all be from 4 different Kingdoms… they HATED waking up early for anything. Maize actually lost count of who smashed the alarm clock.

"So. Anyone want to take bets on if it's White Fang or Grimm who try to kill us this time?" Maize cracked a smile, knowing what would happen.

While Raven and Maize had very snarky attitudes. They all had jokes, good or bad. They all tried to be funny. you tended to have humor considering your first mission was fighting assassins who tried gutting you.

"White Fang, 100 Lien." Tai raised his hand at this. Sal and Maize blinked.

"200 for Grimm, already won." Maize and Sal looked at the man with annoyance.

"500 it's White Fang… we're heading to the inner cities of Mistral, Taiyang. The chance of fighting Grimm is almost nothing… besides, this is a stupid bet. Grimm aren't the worst thing in Mistral." Raven's eyes narrowed at this.

UST all shared looks, knowing that their leader lived in Mistral enough to know it better than they did.

The time came to board the airship as they walked towards the gate.

Little did they know they'd be fighting more enemies in Mistral, and confronting Raven and Qrow's past alongside other things for them.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that I originally made this chapter but it got deleted for some reason. next chapter is going to end up being in a week and will show RUST on the way to Mistral and Raven and Maize bonding more. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Raven is 900-1200 Tuesday, Penny is 900 Tuesday, Weiss is 900 tomorrow. Yang is 900-1200 Saturday, Glynda is 900 Thursday. Ruby is 900 Sunday. **


	20. Mistral Travel

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fight or Flight. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vale.)**

A Mistral airship was made to be a lot different then a Vale one… for example? The use of woods instead of sheer metal along with a more retro design.

A Mistral plane seated 200, far more the civilian models. This wasn't lost on Raven who glared at her brother. Maize looked up from his magazine at her.

The only reason Raven wasn't slicing and dicing her brother into pieces? Her weapon was stored under her feet. Huntsmen and Huntresses had access to their weapons in the event of an emergency.

"Rave, you're going to burn a hole through his skull at this rate." Maize muttered as he looked at a news magazine.

"Why would Ozpin tell another team about this assignment and then not us at all?" Maize didn't have a real answer to that when it came down to it.

Why would Ozpin dispatch another team for their mission? Concern for the target? For them? maize knew they had a close call last time, but that wasn't grounds for another team to poach their mission from them.

He looked at Sal who passed out in his seat, Tai right next to him was busy playing on his Scroll.

Something that was very funny that amused Maize was how simple it would be for Raven to switch off access to his scroll... the perk of having the leadership scroll for the team.

"I don't know, but why should it matter? This guy is pretty important by the sound of it since we have enough security to take down almost anyone who comes here." Maize didn't want to say anything at the moment.

A real fighter could easily rip through the security besides a Huntsmen and Huntress. Police didn't really matter when you could easily dispatch entire airships before they landed or became a threat to people on the battlefield.

"You know Mistral is home to dozens of the worst types of people on Remnant." Raven's voice was a lot more like a whisper, an accusation.

"I am aware… you think the client…" Maize got a nod from the former vigilante.

"Yes. criminals run the majority of the Mistral government. Huntsmen, the military, schools. You couldn't throw a stone in Mistral without someone noting it and reporting it to a crime boss." Raven stated as she cracked her knuckles, kicked off her shoes and reclined.

Maize sighed and scooched away from Raven's foot before he shook his head and went back to his magazine.

"So, we're escorting some big wig who got his hand in the cookie jar? Doesn't sound like we're have any issue then." He stated, Raven turned to him with a raised eyebrow and rested her hands behind her head.

"You don't sound very broken up about it." Maize shrugged and turned to look to the side.

"Because I have a hunch you want to kill whoever this more than I do. I've killed crime lords in Vacuo all the time." Maize turned to look at Raven, his eyes narrowed as he put the magazine to the side.

"I live in a country where everyone fights for what they want, Rave. I grew up having to do a lot of fighting just to stay alive. I know Vacuo and Mistral have some pretty ugly blood. I'm not stupid enough to think there's not corruption in every kingdom…." Maize stated before his eyes started to bore at the ground.

"It's the scumbags who use their power to hurt people and sweep it under the rug who need a bullet in their brain." Maize's tone was tight, full of venom and bile.

Maize turned his attention to the tv screen in front of him, personally angered at SOMETHING.

Raven minded her tongue; she was well aware of the crime in Mistral and how much it took from people who didn't have much to begin with.

Raven turned to settle back into her seat. Maize started to dig through his backpack before he hummed. Maize started to grow more annoyed.

Then he slowly changed his expression, looking at the pack of cards before realizing that he couldn't play them with the tray tables in front of them.

"Damn it. I can't believe this." Maize turned to look at Tai before he looked up from his screen.

"Sorry, keep losing at this one level. I'm going to get it done before we get to the airport." Maize and Raven shared a look before both rolled their eyes and turned to look to the side with amusement.

Good old Tai, someone who could always bring a smile to their faces, even when he wasn't trying to.

"Oh, and Rave? Your head is on Maize's shoulder?" Maize and Raven shared a look.

Then she pushed Maize and almost sent his chair backwards from the sheer force of it.

Maize heard chuckling from Qrow and Tai before Raven growled and reached for _Omen_.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Raven and Maize will be together after this arc. Next chapter is going to end up being in a week and will show Maize and Raven arriving in Mistral. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Raven is 900 Sunday; Ruby is 900 Monday or Sunday. Tock is next Thursday 900. Penny is 900 Tuesday. Winter is 900 Saturday, Glynda is 900 Thursday. Yang is 900-1500 Saturday and Weiss are 900- Friday or next Friday. **


	21. Mistral

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fight or Flight. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vale.)**

Raven was one of the first people off the ship and down to the airport. Her teammate had to rush to catch up with her, it made them run to try and keep up with the speedster samurai.

Maize looked at his team leader before straightening up and brushing off his pants and cracking his neck.

"So besides rushing all of us off the plane, is there a good reason we rushed off the airship?" maize asked as he sighed and fixed his hat atop his head.

Raven pointed at the more retro old-world Mistral airport and started to lay down ground rules.

"1. Do not talk to anyone. Most people in Mistral live only to benefit themselves and they will not hesitate to rob you blind and leave you in the dust if they want to." Raven raised an armored finger.

If there was one thing her family and her own experiences taught her? it was to never keep anything important on her. she kept her Lien in her boot, which meant if someone was stupid enough to try and rob her? they'd give her time to break their teeth with her heel.

"2. We will report to Ozpin ever day at 8:30pm or later. I want to keep him informed at all times and if this is an escort mission? We need at the very least for one member of the team to try and keep things under wraps." Raven stated and raised another finger.

"And the third thing?" Raven heard from Maize as the gunslinger looked around.

He was used to people trying to rob and kill him, Vale and Atlas didn't have such strife, but Vacuo and Mistral? They were left to the mercy of thugs, criminals, thieves, murderers, terrorists.

"Keep close to me at all times. I lived in Mistral far longer than the rest of my family. I will keep us safe, but if you are going to be living in Mistral for more than a few hours?" Raven pulled her mask over her head.

"You need to be willing to fight dirty, fight fast, and not give the enemy any mercy. They aren't going to give you a single bit of mercy when it comes down to it." Raven turned and left to go and get her other bag as the rest of RUST shared looks at each other.

"Use violence against bad people? uh, we know what fighting is… does she think we're babies?" Maize said and followed after his leader.

He was too curious on what Raven seemed to be afraid of here. there was clearly something that bothered her more than anything.

If something bothered her? it was clearly worth being cautious towards. They needed to keep a low profile.

"So, she gives you the whole 'Mistral is crap rant?'" they turned to see Qrow as Raven slowed down to see why they slowed down.

"I'm sorry, would you like to recall the fact that the worst scum on Remnant live in Mistral and they all want to try and kill us? you used to go to Haven for a year before dropping out and just telling me to leave for no good reason." Raven hissed from under her mask.

She needed to mind her tone, but she and her brother NEVER got along and she wasn't going to currently let the mission get off track.

"Yeah, and you decided to stay for NO good reason. you want to tell me how many crime bosses want to cut your head off? I've heard about the 'Mistress of Misery' in Mistral, I know that's you." Qrow didn't betray the amount of anger within his words as he called his sister out.

Raven laughed and then turned to look at her younger twin sibling with sheer amusement.

"People hate both of us, Qrow. You should know that considering you went towards the Spiders for money years ago… who do you think saved your life?" Raven asked, clearly angry that her sibling would dig up her past.

Maize decided to stay out of the conflict, knowing there was history that was written all over their faces.

He wouldn't get in the middle of clear family issues. Raven would call on if she needed them.

It would help them down the road to not argue, however, but their business was their business. He would only get involved if they needed them to get involved in the first place.

"You have a team, sis. I think you should stop trying to do everything yourself like you've been doing for the last few years… might not get you killed if things are lucky for you." Raven growled, but decided to try and keep her mouth shut.

Raven did decide to outdo Summer's team on this op, though. she wanted answers and if that meant being petty? She wasn't above that to begin with.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Maize and Raven are going to fight the White Fang soon. next chapter will be in a week and will show Raven and the others meeting the target. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Raven is 900 Tuesday; Penny is 900 next week. Weiss is 900 next Friday. Yang is 900-1200 Saturday. Neo might be next week. **


	22. Fathers

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fight or Flight. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Mistral.)**

Maize hummed and looked at Raven. He paced slightly and _Retribution_ and _Vindicta _clinked slightly on his hip while brushing his hat off.

"You back where I lived, we had a crazy terrorist group called the Crown… I was busy following a lead I had on them before getting sent to Beacon." Maize stated while patting down his duster.

Raven hummed, she knew a little about the Crown: A Vacuo based terrorist group who wished to take over the kingdom to restore the monarchy of the kingdom… it reminded her of all the thugs and back ally trash she fought here.

"I'd still keep those guns ready at all times… trust me, it isn't easy to live here." Raven looked at Maize who nodded before her dear sweet younger twin spoke up.

"Do you always have to act serious? You act like every minute you aren't fighting is a minute wasted on life." Qrow asked, Raven rolled her eyes at her sibling and sighed.

"Hmm, maybe because I'm the TEAM LEADER has something to do with how seriously I take missions, Qrow? I mean, I only spent a year taking care of crime syndicates and trying to take the Spiders down in Mistral." Raven already regretted letting her sibling accompany them alongside Summer.

It made her question a lot of things for them to be back here. she didn't expect to see Mistral again when she came to Beacon.

"Doesn't mean to be so serious. You don't always have to constantly be acting like the next mission is life or death. Summer doesn't do that." Raven heard from Qrow before she looked at Maize who simply shrugged.

"Yes, I'm sure your girlfriend is a righteous ball of energy, little brother I'm the type of leader that DOESN'T throw parties all the time then wonder why people don't take me seriously. You don't know how I act as a leader off mission." Raven got a pat on the shoulder from Maize before Raven smelt something.

It was drink, sake? She smelt heavy drink on the air, was someone around here intoxicated? It wouldn't surprise her considering how many bars and such there was in Mistral.

"Wait… that sounds like..." Raven heard Maize click the triggers on his weapons before resting his hands on the handles of his weapons.

"Is that… the Tribe?" Raven instantly had her hand on _Omen_, Qrow drew _Harbinger_ and Summer grabbed _Rosebud_.

They were instantly surrounded by men and women with weapons, pistols, knives… swords. Raven knew who they were due to the marks on their gear.

Bandits… from the Branwen tribe... HER AND QROW'S tribe. Raven growled in anger under her breath.

"Ah, ah, ah… that's no way to greet family, is it my little blackbird?" She heard and ripped the sword from her sheathe.

She instantly knew who she was looking at. The smell of dozens of drinks on his breath, the crimson long coat he had stolen from the first man he ended up gutting… long since coated in grime and crimson blood.

The cocky swagger which was offset by the dozens of scars covering his chest, arms and face. She knew the fancy gloves he wore, the present from her… and the wild greasy black hair, off set by Vacuo leather boots and the hulking Ursa mask on his face he tore from a Ursa Major.

"Ebony…" She hated the man in front of her.

Her father, the man who had abandoned her and Qrow in the forest when they didn't confirm to his cult like tribe.

"What? 'dad' or pops is too informal for you?" Ebony chuckled as he patted his weapon hidden inside his coat.

"You're the target?" Raven growled out, keeping her hands on her blade, Maize looked at Raven, eager to murder the man in front of them.

"Yep… why, you expecting mom?" Raven growled and swung _Omen_ only for the burly man to grab her wrist and kick her to the ground.

"RAVE!" Maize drew his weapons and pointed them at the hulking thug as guns cocked around them.

"I'd tell your boyfriend to back down, girl… he'll get himself killed that way… I got this entire clearing surrounding and you know you've never beaten me in a real fight." Raven growled and turned to her teammate.

He was willing to fight if she needed him to. She was glad at the very least that her teammates understood the value of loyalty when it came down to it.

"Maize… stand down." Maize looked at her for a second before looking around at the others.

He sighed and holstered his weapons. Maize was more worried about Raven currently then his own life… and now they had bigger issues to deal with.

Like the smirking man in front of them, eager for them to give him a reason to kill them.

Raven hated her father.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Raven is supposed to be a hero in the story, not a bandit queen. Next chapter will be in a week or so and will show Raven and the others heading back to their next destination. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Yang is 900 words Sunday and Neo might be Friday alongside Willow. **


	23. Bonds

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fight or Flight. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Mistral.)**

Raven watched Maize click the hammers of his weapons. He was just on edge as she was.

"Well, aren't you going to tell your old man about your new boyfriend, little bird?" Ebony stated with a chuckle. "Daddy's little girl, all grown up. I think I might actually cry." Ebony said with a sneer.

Raven growled as she fought the urge to extend _Omen_ through her father's skull. Her, Maize, Qrow, and Summer was in charge of making sure Ebony was safe.

The others were busy procuring a Bullhead to take them back to the hotel… Raven already wished she had gone with them. She wished to be as far away from her father as possible.

Thankfully, her brother came over and led the man away. Maize walked over to her and sat on the tree stump with her.

"So, mind telling me who the hell the drunken jackass with a forest on his face is?" Maize asked Raven before noticing her scowl. "You could always threaten me. I thought that cheers you up from what I've seen so far." Maize said with a smile.

This seemed to get Raven to smile, even for the briefest of moments. Maize felt like that was enough of a win to drop the humor for now.

"Ebony Branwen. Mercenary, thug, enforcer for the Spider of Mistral. You name it? My father probably is it." Raven stated as she glared in the direction of her father. "I thought he died in a raid by the Mistral Police when they found his camp." Raven said with pure venom dripping from every word.

Maize nodded and turned to look at Ebony. The man was muscular, but seemed to prefer letting his henchmen do the fighting for him. Maize did see a weapon strapped inside his coat. It was probably stolen, Maize guessed.

"So, he's your old man? You want to remind me who your mom is?" Maize asked as he cracked his fingers.

He wanted to fight Ebony. The man not only attacked Raven, something Maize had VERY mixed feelings about. Maize also hated him for having the gall to use Huntsmen to try and get him out of whatever trouble he seemed to be in.

"A Mistral Councilwoman," Raven pointed out as Maize raised an eyebrow. "She's… Difficult to handle, all things considered." Raven stated while Maize nodded in understanding.

"Family always is," Maize put in before patting Raven's shoulder. She winced, but said nothing about it. "Least when this is done you won't have to put up with his garbage again." Maize said as he stood up.

"You don't have much family, do you?" Raven asked Maize who frowned at this before turning to the side. "Maize?" Raven questioned with concern evident in her tone.

"That is a very… Complicated question." Maize answered before walking away. "I need to get some air. You stay away from your old man till I get back. He's giving me the creeps." Maize muttered before he vanished into the maze of trees.

Raven allowed him to go. She needed to get her own thoughts straight and starting a deeply personal talk with her team's lieutenant? That was just asking for more trouble then was going to be worth it.

"So, what is my dear, darling daughter up to currently?" Ebony asked as he walked back to his young daughter. "What? You aren't glad to see your old man?" Ebony questioned with a dark chuckle.

Raven growled in annoyance. She despised her father more then anything. The man cared very little about people, he would throw them away the second he was done with them. Raven remembered how the man executed a lieutenant of his during a battle when the man was taken hostage.

All because the man had some secrets her father didn't want to have get leaked. Raven heard her father justify it as 'necessary violence.' Raven called it murder, plain and simple.

Raven stood up from the log before rushing away into the forest. She could hear her father chuckle the deep, anger inducing chuckle that he did all the time.

It was a sound Raven wanted to purge from her memory. She wanted to crush it, squeeze it all to a dry husk, then toss it away.

Raven sprinted faster and faster, leaping from tree to tree. She landed in a roll before sprinting even quicker. Raven wanted to be as far away from her father as physically possible.

"Rave! Where the hell are you going!?" Maize shouted as he turned to see the woman race by. "Raven!" Maize yelled before sighing.

He pivoted and chased after the samurai, trying to pick up enough speed to catch her.

"Damn it!" Maize cursed as he kept trying to chase down the woman. Maize didn't need math to know Raven was easily several steps ahead. "Raven, stop!" He yelled to Raven as she took a corner.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to apologize for the late update. I forgot about this story and hadn't gotten a chance to update it due to the power going out. Next chapter will be in a week or so and will show Maize talking to Raven and a fight scene. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Ruby is 900 words Monday. Yang is 1200 words Saturday. Raven is 900 words Sunday. Weiss is 900 words Friday maybe. Penny is 900 words Tuesday. Glynda is 900 words Thursday and Neo maybe next week alongside Tock and Saphron or week after. **


	24. Spiders

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fight or Flight. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Mistral.)**

Raven turned to look at Maize while the Vacuo gunslinger rushed up to her.

"Rave, whatever your father said?" Maize questioned as he walked towards the Mistral Samurai. "It isn't something you should let get to you." Maize stated before he heard rustling in the trees.

Maize quickly drew his guns before a bullet flew at him. Maize watched as Raven easily drew _Omen_ and cut the round in half with a single motion.

"That is one reason you shouldn't let it get you down." Maize said with a smile as several thugs emerged from the forest.

One of them went to attack Maize while the other drew a pair of knives and attacked Raven.

Maize dodged backwards while rolling and firing _Retribution_ at the thug. The purple hooded man dodged the bullet before returning fire.

Maize hummed and looked at Raven who parried a slash from her thug. Raven seized the woman with her free hand and lifted her up.

Raven threw him at the other thug, their auras flashed green and dark purple. Maize hummed and looked at Raven which confusion.

"They have auras?" Maize asked while Raven let out a hum in confusion. This was interesting.

Both thugs shook off being knocked to the ground and rushed back into combat. Maize's thug holstered his pistols and smashed his hands together. Electronic knuckledusters, Maize hummed before was slugged in the chest and flipped backwards.

"Who the hell are these girls?" Maize asked as his aura sparkled blue before he picked himself up.

Raven dodged another strike at her head before she knocked the woman's weapon away. Raven looked at her enemies' wrist as she backflipped away.

A spider, Raven's eyes widened for a second. Raven looked at Maize before grabbing his wrist and dragging him back away.

"Raven, what the hell!?" Maize yelled before looking at her with pure shock.

"Those are spider assassins." Raven stated to Maize who looked her with confusion now. "They're after my father." Raven added as she rushed forward with Maize in tow.

Raven slowed down and looked over her shoulder. Maize sighed and holstered his weapons.

"What the hell are spider assassins?" Maize asked Raven before dusting off his hands. "Seriously, we could have taken them." Maize stated while crossing his arms.

Maize hummed and sighed with annoyance.

"Their soldiers for a woman known as Ms. Malachite." Raven stated before leaning on a tree. "She's the biggest crime boss on Mistral. If my father managed to anger HER? He's a dead man, she will find and murder her." Raven said while she cracked her neck.

"Rave, your father is insane." Maize said before he walked away a few feet. He brushed off his hat with annoyance and sighed while looking to the side.

Maize didn't know what Raven had been through, but if they had super assassins after them. Maize rubbed at his temples before he turned and walked away.

"We need to get back to the others and go then." Maize stated before cracking his knuckles.

"Yes, we should go before they regroup and come after us again." Raven pointed out before she started towards the others.

Maize sighed and followed after Raven. Maize had no idea who the spiders were. They had no idea what happened with Raven and her father.

But he did need to fight. Maize doubted the spiders giving up if they were easily defeated.

Maize questioned what the plan was. The Spiders were starting to rain down on them. Maize didn't know what Raven's father was planning to do at all.

"Maize, your zoning out." Raven stated while Maize hummed with interest.

Maize shrugged and looked to the side.

"Sorry, I don't really know what to do next." Maize put in as Raven nodded.

"Yes, I don't really know either." Raven stated before she sighed and drew _Omen_.

"Maize?" Raven asked as Maize tilted his head at him. "I think it's time you see my semblance for real this time." Raven stated before she cut at the air with the blade.

It crackled before forming into a swirling portal. Maize hummed and looked at the portal in confusion.

"If that's your semblance?" Maize questioned before Raven shook her head and looked to the side.

"No." Raven stated before she sheathed her blade. "I will answer any questions you could possibly have next time. For now? We should get back to my father, then we can talk about this." Raven put in before Maize sighed and slowly entered the portal. Raven let out a hum while entering right behind him.

It was time she got some answers from her father, time to get to work. Raven wouldn't have put it past her father to have caused issues for the spiders.

"Dad, what the hell would you have done to get the spiders after you?" Raven questioned while closing her eyes. She stepped through the portal.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out the chapters are going to be a bit longer soon. Next chapter will end up being in 2-3 weeks and will show Maize and Raven questioning Ebony. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**P.S: Yang is 1200 words Monday. Ruby 900 Sunday. Weiss 900 Friday. Neo 1200 words Friday. Glynda 900 Thursday. Penny 900 Tuesday. **


	25. Plans

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fight or Flight. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Mistral.)**

"I have absolutely no idea at all why Lady Malachite would wish to collect my head." Ebony stated with a massive smirk that split his lips like a snake.

Raven growled and tightened her grip around _Omen_. Maize frowned and looked at Raven with concern.

"Considering 2 of her goons tried to lop our heads off?" Maize asked while letting out a sigh. "I don't think we're inclined to believe you. Now I don't know what the hell happened between you and your daughter…." Maize said while turning to Raven again.

"He knows EXACTLY what he did, Maize." Raven hissed out as Maize hummed. "And I can guess why the spiders are trying to hunt the Branwen Clan." Raven stated while jabbing a finger towards her father. She turned and walked away.

"So much like your mother…" Ebony said with another smirk gracing his cracked, chapped lips. Raven's hands shook with rage.

Then the sword wielding leader of RUST turned and walked away. Raven could feel Maize watching her as Maize decided to follow her.

Ebony could only chuckle in amusement and watch the duo.

**(With Raven and Maize)**

Raven knew Maize's footstep enough to know he was behind her. She turned to him after they were a good distance away from her father.

"You don't have to keep getting personally involved between me and my father." Raven stated and dropped her hand from the handle of _Omen_. "It's not very pretty." Raven added while Maize hummed.

Raven decided to rub at her temples. This was starting to give her a headache over it all.

"A lot of us have crappy families, Rave." Maize said before removing his duster. He patted his hat to try and get any grime off it and placed it on the top of a log. "I think we have people as crazy if not crazier then this. With all due respect? You're not going to keep turning your back on talking to us. We're your teammates." Maize added while Raven sighed and looked to the side.

Raven was very bitter over seeing her father. The longer she stayed around her brought up memories that she wanted to bury.

Still? She couldn't just push Maize back, he carried about the team and her more then enough. The fact he didn't stop trying to get through to her. He hadn't stopped since she had first lashed out at Ebony which proved it.

"Trust me, Maize." Raven said while balling her fists up into her hands. "I really don't give enough of a damn about my dad to really have trauma over him." Raven stated while she placed her mask next to her. She rested on a tree stump.

"Then why is he still bugging you still?" Maize questioned while crossing his arms. They heard rustling next to them as both started to reach for their weapons.

Both were greeted by Taiyang and Sal who looked at the duo before Sal hummed.

"So, are we interrupting something?" Sal asked with a smirk. His teammates dropped their hands from their belts.

"Damn it, Sal." Maize muttered while cracking his neck. "We could have killed you right then and there." Maize added while shaking his head. He placed his duster back on his head and started to crack the rest of his body.

"We need to get back to Vale soon." Raven said, dusting off her hands. "There's far too many dangerous things in Mistral to stay. The gangs of criminals, the Grimm? We have to book a ride back to Vale." Raven stated to her teammates. They all let out a hum and shared looks.

"There's been reports of White Fang moving in." Sal said to Raven. "We try and leave? I think your going to have to go and file a complaint." Sal added which caused Raven to turn to him with annoyance.

"Well, at least we're have some pictures for the scrapbook." Maize joked before thumbing the hammers on his weapons. "We best get to complaining, then." Maize said which caused Raven to smirk in amusement.

"And what about Rave's dad?" Taiyang asked as Maize turned to him.

"He's got his entire criminal tribe to back him up." Maize stated to Taiyang. He pulled his guns from their holsters. "He'll be fine and we can question him over being parent of the year later." Maize joked which caused a bigger smirk to appear on Raven's face.

Maize hummed and got up before walking as a Bullhead flew over her head. Maize decided to follow it and see if that led them to an outpost or such.

If they found that? Maize bet they could hijack a Bullhead or such and fly themselves back to Vale.

Raven decided to follow. She needed to get her head in the game anyway.

Besides? The White Fang didn't sound as tough now compared to the spiders.

**Author notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that these chapters might get a little more spaced out. Next chapter will be in 2-4 weeks and will show RUST fighting White Fang for the first time. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**P.S: Yang is 900 to 1200 words Friday. Ruby is 900 words Sunday. Weiss 900 words next Friday maybe. Penny 900 words Tuesday. Glynda 900 words Thursday and Raven 900 words Sunday. **


	26. Base

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fight or Flight. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Mistral.)**

Raven started to draw out into the mud as she looked at the others.

"Tai, you will neutralize this part of the base." Raven stated as Maize and Sal both shared looks with each other. "Sal, I want you to try and divert some of their attention to the Ammo Dumps. Me and Maize will clear out a section of this base and clear out a path to the landing pad." Raven put in while Maize hummed and rubbed at his chin.

"So, I'm guessing we're going to try and sneak through this mostly?" Maize joked while brushing off his legs. "Rave, we're going up against guys with guns… Who want to shoot us in the head, I think it's an important distinction?" Maize pointed out while he cracked his neck.

The rest of the group looked around at the base. Maize cleared his throat. "Summer, don't you have a sniper? Why don't you back up Sal, then we can have Qrow and Tai rip up the ammo depot? That'll cause all sorts of havoc which would rip through their ranks. We could then go after the rest of them to get a Bullhead… We steal one while their busy dealing with the rest of the base falling apart. Bing and bang, we got a plane." Maize pointed out.

Raven said nothing, besides not giving to of the members of STRQ, but then again? Raven couldn't exactly guess what they knew what to do best at the moment.

Raven knew for a fact that they'd be fighting through the rest of the base. Maize hummed and stood up before looking at Raven.

"I'll go and wait for your signal… Someone might want to scope out the base before we rip through the rest of the base." Maize put in and cracked his neck. "I also have to point out we might want to cripple their Bullheads. They might also have some sort of air defense to take care of us." Maize stated while he looked at his weapons and patted them.

"This is going to be a pain, isn't it?" Raven asked as she brushed off her helmet. She slipped it over her head and cracked her knuckles. Raven was the best at being stealthy. She snuck into bases all the time and would cause havoc all over Mistral.

Maize watched as the teenager hopped up onto a ledge. Her legs moved like the pistons of a machine. Maize also made a note of a Bullhead departing the base.

"We're going to have to fight to kill, aren't we?" Maize questioned as he drew _Vindicta _and _Retribution_. Raven vanished over a railing like she had done this much before.

**(With Raven)**

Raven looked out from under her mask around at the base defenses. They didn't have any support units; she did see several groups of mask clad soldiers who reminded herself of… Well, both herself and the tribe she left.

Raven knew Qrow also hated their father. He just wasn't as vocal about it as she was. Ebony was hated by everyone in Mistral. Raven didn't want to save him unless it meant she could shove _Omen_ through him.

Still? If she could settle for watching him rot in jail? Well, Raven would forgive herself for giving up any desire to harm her father…. Slightly.

Raven continued to slowly sneak around the base. She moved from box of ammo to box of ammo, only stopping to continue to check every angle of the base.

"Rave, Summer is moving into position along with the rest of us." Maize reported over her scroll as she looked up at the wall to see Summer. The woman started to climb up at a tower which stood up from the rest of the base. It looked like a sniper's nest. "This is going to suck… Ok, lets do this." Maize muttered before sighing off.

He knew for a fact that this was going to be a fight more then anything. They were fighting people who were going to kill them if they didn't kill them first. Maize made sure to notice the Bullheads.

They were going to have only one shot at taking a Bullhead from this base. Maize wondered how Raven was planning to fight through dozens of soldiers armed only with a blade.

Then again? She could always surprise him. Raven already managed to fight off an assassin and her entire army alone, it made sense for her to plan something like this out.

Maize also wanted to point out that Raven had forgotten the AK-130s. Maize was at least glad that things would get better soon.

That? Or they all died trying to take the base from the White Fang, in which case? This didn't entirely matter at all.

"Oh, why do I already regret this?" Maize asked himself before loading up his weapons.

**Author notes**

**Phew. Another chapter done! I want to point out that next chapter might be a bit delayed due to other stories or so. Next chapter will be in 2-7 weeks and will show Maize and the others attacking the White Fang base. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**P.S: Raven is 900 words Sunday. Cinder 900 words Monday. Ruby 900 Sunday, Yang 1200 or so Saturday. Penny 900 Wednesday. Glynda, Saphron, Winter, Willow, Blake and such are unknown yet. **


	27. White Fang

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fight or Flight. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Mistral.)**

Maize fired and managed to score a glaring shot on a sentry. He cracked his neck while Raven rushed forward. She cracked her neck while looking around.

"I can't believe this is the plan!" Maize stated and continued running as he fired. Maize looked to the side as more White Fang soldiers appeared. "Seriously, why was this ever the plan!?" Maize asked and got no answer.

Raven took cover and looked up at a guard tower. She turned to look at Maize who hummed and looked to the side.

"Was getting pinned down within 5 minutes part of the plan?" Maize questioned Raven before leaning out and firing _Vindicta_. "Or just improvisation?" Maize joked while looking to the side.

"Not now, Maize." Raven stated as she held _Omen_ in her hand. The sword seemed to gleam in the light. "We still need to take a Bullhead. Where is Tai and Sal?" Raven questioned as she looked at her blade in question.

"I don't know." Maize said before a burst of gunfire almost shredded him. "There's chaos all over the base." Raven pointed out which made Maize roll his eyes.

"I'm well aware of that." Maize stated and fired _Retribution_ twice around the corner. He got a groan of pain in response. "What do we do now? We're pinned down, I don't know where everyone else is… And I'm going to run out of ammo sooner or later." Maize questioned Raven who hummed under her mask.

Both warriors shared a look. They were well aware that the soldiers had them pinned down. Maize was also aware that reinforcements would come sooner or later.

To stay here? Meant running the risk of getting pinned down and killed. Maize sighed and checked his weapons to make sure they were loaded.

"Should I point out that they have way more pressing issues?" Maize questioned Raven who nodded and looked to the side.

Maize let out a hum and watched as Raven leaned out of cover. She checked things around her.

"We make a run for the nearest Bullhead." Raven pointed out while flipping _Omen_. "Then we pick up the others and leave. Got it?" Raven questioned Maize who could only hum and nod.

"Well, that does have a few issues." Maize stated before a Bullhead roared overhead. "Like their air support." Maize added as the Bullhead rolled out a pair of autocannons.

"You have to be kidding me." Maize muttered to himself as the gunship/dropship opened fire on them. "As I told you! They have gunships!" Maize yelled before the duo rushed forward.

Raven kept her eye on the Bullheads while sheathing _Omen_. She looked up at the Bullheads in question.

"Rave, they're going to mince us sooner or later!" Maize shouted before firing _Retribution_ once more. Maize sighed and looked at his weapons.

He rolled behind cover and started to try and reload. Maize knew for a fact that this fight would be annoying. Maize wondered if it would be this hard to win before.

Maize watched Raven slash one of the White Fang soldiers. She flipped off of one of the soldiers and kicked another.

Maize hummed and looked to the side and rolled his eyes and fired at the Bullhead. It looped around and unleashed a torrent of gunfire.

"I hate this… So damn much." Maize stated to himself while he cracked a false smile. "Besides, those Bullheads need to get taken out." Maize said and continued to fire at the Bullhead.

**(With Raven)**

Raven slashed the rifle of a White Fang soldier in half. Raven hummed and turned before ducking under the slash of his knife.

Raven then twisted and tossed the man to the ground. She turned to see Maize roll away from a burst of gunfire.

"We need to cripple those Bullheads, Rave!" Maize yelled before holstering _Retribution_. He spun _Vindicta_ as he looked up at the Bullhead. " I don't think my bullets are going to cut it!" Maize shouted and rushed towards Raven.

"I'll handle it!" Raven yelled from under her mask. She looked up at the Bullhead which looped around. Raven watched the craft aim its cannons on her. "I'll handle it." Raven muttered, more to herself then everyone else.

Maize ran forward and shot one of the pistols holding White Fang soldiers. He turned and twisted his weapon to the side and tossed a soldier to the side.

"Maize, can you handle getting its attention!?" Raven yelled, trying to strain her voice over the engines.

"I'll try!" Maize yelled and sighed to himself. He knew a fact that he'd have to distract the Bullheads even if Raven could handle it.

Raven hummed and prepared to engage the craft in question. Raven watched as Maize fired _Vindicta _2 times. The bullets pinged off the armored hull of the craft.

It turned back towards Maize as Raven hummed.

**Author notes**

**Phew. Another chapter done! I want to point out that Maize and Raven will be bonding slowly. Next chapter will end up being in a week and will show Raven and Maize fighting the White Fang. It will also show Raven showing off her Maiden powers and such. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**P.S: Yang is 900 words Tuesday, Cinder 900 words Monday. Ruby 900 words Monday. Tock, Willow, Weiss, Saphron, Penny and such are currently unknown. **


	28. Spreading Wings

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fight or Flight. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Mistral.)**

Raven was far more then a match for dozens of White Fang soldiers. She cut down one soldier before roundhouse kicking another to the ground.

"Rave!" Maize yelled from his position. He flipped over a White Fang soldier and shot the man in the back. "We need to get out of here!" Maize yelled before looking up at the Bullhead.

Raven sighed and sheathed her blade. Raven's blade glowed an icy blue as it glowed in her stealth. Raven closed her eyes.

"I know, Maize." Raven stated to herself as she hummed and listened.

Raven could hear the sounds of combat around her. White Fang soldiers continued to open fire or charge forward.

Maize continued to open fire; bullets ejected from his weapons like raindrops. Maize's footsteps sounded just like gunshots just as much as his bullets.

Tai's weapon went off in the distance. An explosion sent one of the turrets ricocheting into the forest.

Raven opened her eyes as the pestering Bullhead flew at her. she thumbed the trigger of the weapon and sent it flying.

Raven raced after the hilt of _Omen_. She threw herself after the sword as it spiraled through the air after the ship.

Raven hummed and caught the sword. Raven growled in anger and sliced forward.

Raven's blade shattered against the hull of the Bullhead. But its kinetic energy? Raven's strength tore through the hull of the Bullhead like a knife through hot butter.

The craft spiraled into the wall, shattering into pieces. Its pilots rolled along the ground, down and out.

"What the hell is that girl?" Maize questioned as he blinked and looked at Raven. The Girl twirled and drew her red fire dust blade that was becoming a trademark for her.

Raven landed on her feet in one fluid movement. Maize could only hum and reload his weapons.

"Fall back and gather reinforcements!" One of the White Fang soldiers yelled before running away.

Maize looked around at the flames and destruction. Maize looked at Raven who sighed and simply sheathed her blade.

"It seems they cannot handle losing their air support." Raven muttered to herself while looking at Maize.

Tai and Sal leapt down from the remnants of one of the towers. Maize looked at the duo.

"Nice of you both to finally show up." Maize stated to his friends before looking around. "Where the hell are Summer and the others? Where the hell is STRQ?" Maize questioned of the others before holstering his weapons.

"No idea, I haven't seen them since our fight started." Tai put in while Maize crossed his arms.

"Seems like you forgot we were taking care of the enemy artillery." Sal said and hummed. "I think we're done here, all things considered. I just wish these soldiers didn't have to be destroyed. I feel bad for them." Sal put in as Raven walked over to the trio.

"I would welcome this talk if we had the time for it." Raven snarked and pointed at the Bullhead. "But unless you three want to fight the entire base? We need to leave. This violence was unneeded, yes… But Mistral was going to be like this no matter what." Raven put in which caused the trio to share a look.

"As much as I hate to talk about the bandit queen being right?" Maize stated while sighing and fanning his head with his duster. "She's right, we can mourn the dead later. We have to bring the VIP back to Vale. Part of me thinks Summer and the others put Ebony on a Bullhead back to Vale. We should get moving. Their going to regroup sooner or later. I'd rather not fight a small army of soldiers… Though I would like to point out our leader ripped a Bullhead apart in one hit." Maize stated before dusting off his hands.

"We're discuss it back in Vale." Raven put in while walking towards one of the parked Bullheads. "Now, I'm guessing one of your stupid meatheads can fly?" Raven questioned the trio as they all shared looks.

"Well, I can fly a Bullhead." Sal stated and saw Maize look at him. "But we're going now. I'm done being here." Sal added which made Maize sigh.

"This is the weirdest team I've ever been a part of." Maize muttered while walking forward.

"It's the only team you've probably been a part of." Raven responded while dusting off her gauntlets. "Who's going to tell Ozpin what happened here?" Raven asked Maize and Taiyang who looked at each other.

Raven could only roll her eyes as the duo slowly looked at each.

"Uh…" Maize muttered and looked at Tai Yang before Raven chuckled and took her helmet off.

"We're done here, boys." Raven stated and brushed past her friends.

They could only sigh and slowly walk after her. They left the flaming base behind them as they boarded the Bullhead. Maize and Taiyang shared a look at each other.

**Author notes**

**Phew. Another chapter done! I want to point out that Raven and Maize will be fighting more dangerous enemies soon. Next chapter will be in a week and will show RUST returning to Vale and talking. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**P.S: Raven is 900 words Friday. Ruby, Yang, Neo, Cinder, Penny and such? 900 words soon. Other stories are unknown as always. **


	29. Drifting Home

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fight or Flight. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Mistral.)**

Sal took over flying the Bullhead. Both Raven and Maize looked out the side. The craft continued to fly over the ocean.

"Sal, is this thing going to conk out over the ocean?" Maize asked as he leaned out the door. "Because I'd really not want to tread water. There's plenty of Grimm I think will chew right through us… And both my guns are almost dry." Maize asked while Sal leaned out from his seat.

"We should be able to get there without a problem." Sal said before looking at the gauge. "Barely. There's just enough to get there." Sal stated while Maize rolled his eyes.

"That's reassuring." Maize muttered and rubbed at his eyes while he looked at Raven. "Rave, you ok? I know you love being silent." Maize stated and patted his holster before leaning on the door.

"I'm… Thinking." Raven put in as Maize hummed and looked at her. "Besides, what do you want me to say to begin with? We just fought a Faunus terrorist group. I'm sure we're all a little exhausted." Raven added before Maize nodded and shrugged.

"Hey, just wanting to bring something up." Maize said and popped his back with an audible crack. "I'm sure we're going to be in serious trouble when it comes down to it." Maize said and turned to Tai and Sal.

"Do you think we get a vacation when we get back?" Tai asked while Maize shook his head. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm sure we earned one. I mean, this is the second big adventure we had since we came to Beacon." Tai put in which made Sal, Raven, and Maize rolled their eyes.

"Considering that we attacked a terrorist base?" Maize said and tapped a finger on the door. "I'll be surprised if Ozpin doesn't rip our heads off for this. I mean, we did steal this Bullhead… And we are pretty much running for our lives from them." Maize added while cracking his knuckles.

"I think you fret too much, Maize." Sal said and turned back to the ocean. "You and Raven worry more then anyone on this team do." Sal stated which made Maize look at him with annoyance.

"Theres only 4 people on this team, Sal." Maize responded and turned to the ocean. "Besides, not all of us can be comedians like you are." Maize put in with amusement.

"Quiet down." Raven ordered and looked at her weapon. "I do have a way to get back if we run out of Dust soon. I just don't want to have to do it unless we have to." Raven said and placed _Omen_ back on her hip.

"Do you just have 3 Semblances or something?" Maize questioned with a raised eyebrow. "You always seem to have something new to bring to the table. I'm starting to think what you did with the croc lady wasn't your semblance." Maize put in which made Raven hum.

The Spring Maiden turned to look at Maize with a smile. She placed her helmet next to her and began to drum her fingers on the ebony surface.

"Control of the elements isnt my semblance." Raven put in to Maize. "But my semblance isnt one I'd use for combat. It only works on people ive… Bonded with. So since Qrow is probably in Vale or close to it by now? If worse comes to worse? We simply move to where they are at the moment." Raven stated and leaned back on the side of the door.

"Well, that's handy." Maize said before Sal cracked his neck. "Sal, do we have enough Combustion Dust to make it? I know Bullheads aren't made for things like long term flight." Maize stated and cracked open his weapons.

Raven watched Maize start to reload his weapons. He inserted bullets in surgical precision.

"Maize, how long have you been on your own?" Raven questioned the gunsligher who raised a eyebrow.

"Like 5… 10 years?" Maize responded before spinning the chamber of his weapon. "Why? I've been taking down criminals back home for years. This just gives me the chance to expand to taking them down all over Remnant." Maize added and cracked his neck before letting out a yawn.

Raven said nothing and simply turned away. She smiled at this more then anything.

"This is just going to be one long roadtrip?" Tai asked the others.

"NO." Everyone else responded before they shared looks. It was hard to contain the smiles pulling at their lips.

"We are without a doubt… The worst teem in Beacon." Maize put in with amusment tugging at his lips.

"Indeed." Raven said, equally amused at how they were beginning to come together. "But it will be very funny when Ozpin flips out on us." Raven added while turning back to the ocean.

It would be another hour before they got home. A massive story for everyone.

**Author notes**

**Phew. another chapter done! I want to point out that Maize and Raven will be growing closer alongside the rest of team RUST. Next chapter will be in 2-10 weeks and will show Maize and Raven speaking at night and more bonding. It will also show a debrief of team RUST and such. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**P.S: Raven is 1200 words Sunday. Ruby 900 Monday. Yang 1200 Saturday. Neo 900 Tuesday. Penny 900 Tuesday. Cinder 1500 or so Monday. Tock, Saphron, Winter, Weiss and such are still unknown. **


	30. Crash Landing

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fight or Flight. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

**(Vale.)**

"Uh, did we just run out of combustion dust?" Maize questioned as the Bullhead started to drop.

"Uh…" Sal said, snapping out of his normal attitude as the craft started to spiral out of control. "Yes." Sal added while the craft started to list towards the ground.

"Uh…" Maize started to say as the craft continued to spiral out of control. It smashed through a tree and then another.

The craft spun around like a top as the engine pods were ripped off. The craft slowly skid to a stop in Beacon's courtyard.

RUST peeked through the ruined windshield as they blinked.

"Well…. That happened." Raven stated, her usually calm and composed personality not even slightly ruined.

"Yeah…" Maize put in as the door to the craft collapsed off the hinges and fell to the ground with a loud clang. "Well, guess that's going in the team RUST scrap book, huh?" Maize questioned and got a nod from the rest of his teammates.

He cleared his throat a second later as Sal let go of the controls which slammed to the ground.

"I wonder if anyone heard that." Taiyang said before Maize slowly walked to the door and looked out at the rest of the courtyard.

"If we get expelled for this?" Maize questioned the others while he hummed. "I can just say? This is worth it… Least this moment." Maize said before he leapt out of the Bullhead.

Raven and the others leapt out of the Bullhead before they walked up to the door before looking at the ruined craft.

Then said Bullhead vanished in a fireball before the team looked at the wreckage.

"I think they're going to notice this." Sal said to which Maize waved his hands.

"Hey, there was NOTHING that we could do to stop it from exploding… Also?" Maize questioned before opening the door. "We were never here." Maize put in to which his teammates looked at Raven.

"As long as Goodwitch doesn't find out?" Raven questioned and tucked her helmet under her arm. "We were not in this courtyard… I'm sure there's no evidence that we were on that Bullhead." Raven said before they walked inside.

Raven led her teammates through the school towards their dorms. Maize was worried that they would get expelled or there would be damage to the school.

The others? They knew there was no averting their crash on the courtyard. Plus, the craft hadn't caused inversible damage to the school.

"Where do you think Ebony and the others are?" Taiyang asked which got a frown from Raven as she thought about the fate of her father.

"Hopefully Ebony is anywhere but here." Raven put in and hummed while Maize nodded. "The less Vale has to deal with her? The better." Raven added and cracked her fingers as her friends looked at her with interest.

"Yeah, maybe your dad will talk with the authorities." Maize put in which almost made Raven chuckle.

If Maize knew her father? He would know for a fact that nobody in the world could get her father to do anything. He had tried to impart the fact that he thought the world was cruel and uncaring to the rest of their people.

It didn't work on convincing Raven. While Raven was cold? She was not ruthless unless she was fighting people. People hated the Branwen clan because they were a clan of bandits that preyed on the weak.

"Where do you think Qrow is at the moment?" Taiyang questioned before Yang turned to look at him.

"Probably talking about how reckless we were and how ridiculous it is that it took so long for us to get back." Raven stated to which Maize could only roll his eyes.

"Do you and your brother really want to fight each other that badly?" Maize questioned his team leader who said nothing at the moment.

"Not as much as you think we do." Raven said as she patted _Omen's_ hilt on her belt before turning to the side. "We should get back to our dorm. If Goodwitch knows that we crashed the Bullhead? She'll lose it." Raven added to which everyone nodded.

Raven knew that Ozpin would be more lenient on them. It wasn't like they meant to crash land the craft. Plus? They had crashed it in a way that wouldn't cause massive collateral damage to Beacon. They could be forgiven if it crashed on land.

Maize hummed and then clicked his weapons on their holsters. It would be a pretty hard thing to explain at the moment.

Still? It could be explained if they were called to the office. It was something that Maize hoped they wouldn't have to do at the moment.

"This will be interesting if they find out, though." Maize put in and clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

**Author notes**

**Phew. Another chapter done! I want to point out that this chapter will have one update a month. Next chapter will be in 2-10 weeks and will show RUST relaxing and having another game night in their room. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**P.S: Raven will be 1200 words Sunday. Yang 1200 words Sunday. Ruby 900 words Wednesday. Penny 900 words Monday. Cinder 900 words Saturday and other stories unknown. **


End file.
